When Time Is Out
by lmq91le
Summary: Third part of the trillogy. Jake is confronted with a disaster the world never saw. Is he able to keep the secret of the magical-world, or is it too late? And what have his old enemy to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Jake opened the fridge and take a breath. The cold air from inside felt very good. And since the air-conditioner was broken, in the house it was hoter than outside. Jake took a bag of ice-cubes, filled them into a bowl and walked back to the living-room, where his both friends sat on the couch and where relieved when they saw the ice.

In the news, the anchorman told: "...the hot wheather of the last days will become better, but unfortunatelly just in a few days. With temperatures of around..."

"That's unbelivable! First was that cold, stormy winter... and now we have temperatures like in the desert!" Trixie said annoyed.

"Keep cool, Trix!" Spud said. "I have a trick: I imagine, that I am on a cold place, Siberia for example!"

Than the anchorman told: "And also Siberia breaks all temperature records..."

"What did you said?" Jake asked his friend.

A little ashamed, Spud took the remote-controler and switched to a magical-channel. During they watched a sitcom from the magical-world, the phone start to rang. Jake walked to the phone get the call.

"Hello!... Hello... is there someone!" Jake said but nobody answered. Than he hang off. "...Not again. That was the thrid time today that someone called but didn't talked. I hate telephone-jokes!"

A few minutes later, Jake's grandfather entered the house with a bag of little cans of lemonade. After he gived everbody a can he start to explain.

"This is a special magical lemonade for hot days. Drink one can, and you are not thirsty for 2 days!"

"Wow, they should sell that in the humans world." Spud said.

Jake was happy above the little present. When he sit down, the phone rang again.

"Awww... man... not again!" he moaned and get the call. "Hey... you listen that's not funny..."

"What is not funny?" a girl asked a little afraid.

Jake became red: "O... I'm so sorry! I thaught that it was someone other. Sorry. Who is there?"

"You don't know me! I'm one of the sisters of Jacob!" the girl said. "You remember him?"

"Yes, of course!" Jake said and smiled.

Jacob is the werewolf, who worked in the hotel which was hardly damaged by an avalanche. Frederick, a friend of Jake, Trixie and Spud, remembered the magical-world just a few hours before and helped the injured Jacob. Than he was beaten by him and safed Jake, his friends and his parents. Later he helped Jake and Trixie in the parking garage, to prevent the explosion of a bomb. Than he moved with his parents to Bosnia.

"...yeah... how is Jacob, I haven't seen him since the day Frederick moved away." Jake said.

"I think you should talk with him. Since yesterday he is... how can I explain... 'afraid'!" Jacob's sister told. Than a boy start to talk: "Hello... I'm one of his brothers... don't talk anything about: you know what we mean! You should come and talk with him. Something happend. Something terrible, but he don't talk with us!"

Jake became nervous: "Okay, I know where you live! I could arrive in... a few hours!"

"Oh... than it's night! Today night is... you know! But try it, I think we can arrange it. And... you should be careful. Understand.. with your... you know... Goodbye." the boy said.

"Okay, goodbye!" Jake answered and hang off.

His grandfather, and his friends who heared everything, where confused.

"What happend?" Trixie asked.

"I do not know!" Jake said slowly. "But it sound like they are all very afraid. Gramps what whould you say?"

"Go and visit them! That is a human-family with a magical creature as son. In the magical-world they had a report in the magical-week magazine... but you should be careful and do what they said. The best is... you land outside the town and walk to thier house. When you arrive, it is night so it will be colder." Lao Shi explained and sit down. "And that is a chance for you to come out of this hot city. They live in the mountains, they have another clima!"

"Yes, you are right! Trixie, Spud... we make a trip!"

* * *

Far away, in Sarajevo, it was already night when Frederick Buttersleeves leaved with his friends the magical-community and walked threw the streets of the humans world. It was a very cold night and the city was darker than normal.

"_Wow, what for a hard day1_" the bosnian dragon said.

"_Yes, but fortunatelly it's over!_" Damir, one of the human boys, said. "_And you?_"

Frederick looked on his friends and take a breath: "_It's night! And I am tired. I wish it's full moon. Than I whould feel better. By the way, what will your parents say when you arrive so late?_"

"_They aren't at home. They are visiting friends. But it's one of those days I wish I could tell, 'them' the truth._" Damir told.

"_Yes, I know what you mean! I can't imagine how my live will be if my parents don't know that I am a werewolf._" Frederick answered before they arrived the house, Frederick lived in. "_Good night!_"

"_Good night!_" his friends answered and Frederick entered the house and walked upstairs to the third floor where he lived with his parents.

"Mom, dad... I'm back!" he said when he entered thier apartment. His parents sat on the couch and watched a movie.

"And how was your friend's 'dragon-job'?" his father asked.

"Difficult!" Frederick answered and took a plate of raw meat from the fridge.

When he ate the raw meat his parents don't react. They finally habituate that thier son is a big scary animal. A few days ago, in the full moon night, the walked with thier werewolf son threw the magical comunity and nobody looked at them. The people there are 'monsters' themself. Frederick walked to the window and looked outside. From thier house, which was standing on a hill, they had a great view above the whole city. But a few seconds later, all lights in thier house and in the whole city switched off.

"Awww... what is that?" Frederick's mom shouted.

"It's everywhere in the city!" Frederick, who was still standing on the window, said. A few moments later, the lights in the rest of Sarajevo switched on again, but thier apartment was still dark.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Frederick's father asked angrilly before they could hear that someone opened the door. "Who's there?"

A few seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves could hear thier son shouting...

* * *

Jake flew, with Trixie and Spud on his back, high above the mountains. After a three hours flight they flew above the valley, where the hotel was. The hotel stand, after months of remodeling in the valley like the disaster never happend. Maybe one or two miles away they saw the little town in the other valley. It finally became colder after the sun was away and the full moon rises.

"That they meaned with, it would be difficult tonight. He can't talk in full-moon nights." Jake remembered. "But they said, they have a way to communicate with Jacob."

"What do you think what happend?" Spud asked.

"I don't know. I land outside the town and we walk the rest." Jake said and land near the borders of the town in the woods. Trixie and Spud hide thier human-supporters-uniforms and all start thier way to the town.

When they walked threw the quiet town they talked above thier theories. What happend here? Why is he so afraid? When they arrived the house of Jacob and his familly, they saw that all lights where off and it was quiet. A window in the first floor was broken and there was a little hole in the grass. Jake rang the door-bell. And after a minute maybe a man opened slowly the door.

"Who is there?" he asked carefully. "O... it's you!" he said because he recognized Jake and his friends.

Jacob's father opened the door slowly and looked outside. "Nobody followed you, right?"

"No!" all answered confused and entered the house. They followed the man into the basement and saw the whole family standing there, with a panicly werewolf hiding under the table.

The most family members cheer when they saw Jake and looked relieved. Just the big wolf under the table was quiet. After Jake said to everybody, hello he start to talk with Jacob.

"Yo... Jacob, please tell us... what happend?" Jake asked.

The werewolf walked slowly to Jake and start to growl and bark.

"Ahhh... what?" Jake asked confused.

"Oh... sorry!" one of Jacob's brothers said and gived Jake a headphone. "When we found out the truth about him, we visited the magical-world and bought that thing so that we can understand his dog-voice."

Jacob start to bark again. ("I'm not a dog!")

Jake took the headphone and could understand why Jacob annoyed. "Okay, tell me what happend."

"Okay!" Jake heared Jacob's mind. "Last night... at around 4 or 5 am, that stone, which is laying on the table there flew threw my window."

Jake looked on a big brick which was laying on the table behind Jacob. Than he remembered the broken window he saw.

"...well, and when I looked on it, I saw that there was a piece of paper around it." Jacob explained further, turned and took with his mouth a paper from one of his sisters and hold it in front of Jake.

Jake took it and was shocked when he read the massage: "I know your secret and I will tell it everybody!"

Jake looked around into the faces of the shocked family. He knowed how they had to feel. Jacob hide under the table again. He had guilty feelings.

"My life is over!" he thaught. "They will kill me, the rest of my family and the rest of the magical-world... it's my fault. If I had been more carefully..."

"No! No, no, no... It's not your fault!" Jake said and looked around. "Did anybody of you ever talk above him?"

The whole family said no. They weren't stupid. Than Jake looked on Jacob again and asked: "Did you talked with anybody above your secret, or do you have any enemys?"

Jacob walked back to Jake. "Well, I have problems with, the boy next door, my 2nd grade cousin, my math-teacher, the janitor of my school, the football-team. And that are just the people who hate me, or who like to bully me."

"Your math-teacher is bullying you? Oh my gosh, in this little towns the people need more activities... okay, I talk with some people! I will find out who did that and punish him! Okay."

"Let me punish him!?" Jacob said.

"Oh my gosh... we want to punish him, and not eat him!" Jake said and laughed.

Than he took his mobile and called his grandfather. "Gramps, that job will need a little bit more time!"

* * *

Frederick sat, in his werewolf form on a table. His legs where bind with a silver-shining rope and he felt that he couldn't transform back. He was in a big empty area. A few lights on the wall where on, so that Frederick could see that he was in a hall, as big as a stadium.

"You're awake? Good." a electronic voice said and the lights switched off.

Frederick could see a camera, comming out threw a gate and switching on.

"When you do and say what I want... you will survive, and your friend in Pennsylvania, too." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Frederick shouted.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

I hope you like the beginning. This is the planned end of the trillogy. The disaster will happen in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**Jake's family sat in front of the TV and watched a movie. A ventilator stood on the table and everbody hold a bag of ice in his hands. After Jake's call, they decided not to wait, and go to bed. It was late now and all were tired.**

**"And... what happend in Pennsylvania?" Jonathan asked.**

**"The old situation...: someone threats a magical-creature to expose him!" Lao Shi said bored. "That happens almost every week somewhere on this planet! We have plans for it! It's a easy job!"**

**After a few minutes, the old man leaved with Fu Dog the house and walked home. Haley followed her mother upstairs to go to bed. Jonathan was alone in the living room now and watched the news.**

**"...heavy thunderstorms above the middle-east... ...the president said... ...in local affairs... " the anchorman told fast. Jonathan didn't listen exactly what he told. "...Ladies and Gentleman... we got a special-report: a couple of flashes hit the reactor-building of a nuclear-power plant 50 miles west of New York. A huge fire is..."**

**"O my god!" Jonathan said and turned the volume higher.**

**"...but for now the local authorities says that there is no danger!" the ancorman told.**

**"Yeah... that's good!" Jonathan said before the phone start to rang. "Hello!"**

**Jonathan just heared two people screaming before the phone fall out of his hands. Under shock, he took it again and tried to calm down the people who called.**

**"Hello... please, calm down! Who is there?"**

**".... this... this... is Alma Buttersleeves... the mother of Frederick! I'm calling because... our son... he is kidnapped...!" Mrs. Buttersleeves cried.**

**"What!?"**

**"Where is... Jake... the kidnapper... let a... a... massage... I read: the amdrag will pay... for all!" Frederick's shocked mom said and start to cry again.**

**"O no... calm down! Call Frederick's friends... than they will find him... and I will call Jake and he will find out who wrote that massage...okay.... calm down." **

**"Okay... I try it... his friends are here! Warn your son!" she said before she hang off. Jonathan was shocked.**

**"What happend?" Susan asked when she walked down the stairs.**

**"It's Jake's werewolf friend from Bosnia!" Jonathan just said before he start to call Jake.**

* * *

**Somewhere, far away from Jake, from New York and from other important places... two people stood in a little room in front of a big wooden control-panel.**

**"Is that really necessary?" a young boy asked.**

**"You asked me for help? And I told you that I can give you! So do what I told, you know I can't move! And remember, the nail on that panel have to arrive 100% before you press on the red button." a older person said.**

**The younger one did what the other said. The big panel made a loud noise. And steam came out of a fountain. After a loud beep signalled 100%, the younger one pressed the big red button in the middle of the panel.**

**Immidiatelly after that, a big and bright white shining sphere start to grown above the mashine. It was like a second, little sun when it start to fly up in the dark night.**

**"What was that?" the younger one asked shocked. But the other one didn't answered... he disappeared. "Hello...?"**

**Just a few seconds later a big bright explosion, high in the sky made the night to day. All over the contry, the people could see the white dust shining in the sky before all over the East-Coast the lights switched of...**

* * *

**Jake, who began to talk with his father just a few seconds ago was confused when the light in the basement switched off.**

**"...hello... dad do you hear me...?"**

* * *

**"...Jake.... JAKE!!!... answer!" Jonathan shouted and hang off. In the darkness he couldn't see anything. "Susan... where are you?"**

**"I'm here! What happend... the whole city is out of electricity!" she yelled from the window.**

**When Jonathan found her and looked outside he was shocked. The whole city and maybe all cars where out of energy. On the street he saw people running panicly and than far away... a explosion.**

**"Ahhh... what was that?"**

**"I don't know but whatever it was... it was just the beginning." Jonathan said before an second explosion happend just a few houses away.**

**The window burst and both fall down to the ground. Haley cried in her room. The house shaked and they could hear people shouting. A minute later maybe, it was over and both stand up to look outside again. A few houses away was a big fire.**

**"Susan, take and Haley and go to the car... I look there!" Jonathan said and was outside before his wife could stop him.**

**Jonathan was shocked. On the street was something laying, what looked like a helicopter. When he walked slowly closer to the crash-side, he could saw that it destroyed 3 houses and maybe 10 where in fire.**

**"Where is the fire-brigade?" someone shouted. **

**The other people where in panic. Jonathan ran back to his house and locked the door. Than he took a flashlight from the table and ran threw the house, to the backside, where the car stood.**

**"JONATHAN... What happend?" his wife shouted when they entered the car.**

**"There a helicopter crashed... we should go... here will be a chaos if the fire-brigade don't arrive in... dammed turn on you stupid car..." Jonathan cursed when the car didn't turn on.**

**Haley looked outside and saw that other neigbours, also had problems with thier cars...**

* * *

**A light bulb turned on and Jake could see something again. One of Jacob's brothers conected the bulb with a car battery.**

**"What was that?" one of Jacob's sisters asked and pet her brothers head.**

**"I don't know... but that's not important now,... follow my instructions!" Jake said and everybody listen. "Take the most important things and leave the town..."**

**"Leave the town?" Jacob's father annoyed. "And where we should go?"**

**Jake had no clue: "Just out of the town! And we will observe the people who Jacob told... and when we delete the memory of thatone... you can come back!"**

**Jake explained very long what he and his friends will doing, during Trixie and Spud looked for the phone.**

**"Hello... hellooo..." Trixie said into the phone. But nothing worked, no phones, no light and when the family wanted to drive away... thier cars didn't started.**

**"What's going on here?" everybody asked Jake.**

**"Why you ask just me?" Jake said. He was cluelessly. The whole town had no energy. A werewolf who layed his future into Jake's arms is in danger and they had no chance to communicate.**

**Something terrible had to be happend...!**

**Jake and the others walked back into the basement. Without cars or any communications, they where alone.**

**"What happend?" one of Jacob's siblings asked.**

**"I told you... I do not know!" Jake said annoyed. "But what I know is that all... and I mean really all stuff which is running by electricity is out of order!"**

**"Do you mean... all cars, radios, phones... everything?" Jacob's father asked. "But how is that possible?" when he looked on his werewolf-son and remembered the magical-world he took the question back.**

* * *

**Miles away, in the burning power-plant, the fire-brigade couldn't do thier work. Without enery, the pumps didn't worked and the fire in the reactor-building became bigger and bigger.**

**"Chief... all is out... nothing is working!" one of the fire-fighters said to the fire-chief.**

**"What? But we have to extinguish. If the fire arrives the reactor, it will be give a disaster, bigger than Tshernobyl, 1986!" he shouted back.**

**"I know, but it's not just here... all over this place all cars and other stuff don't work..."**

* * *

**In New York was a huge chaos! People ran threw the dark streets, cars didn't worked and thousands of people where captured in the subways. Jonathan, Susan and Haley walked threw the dark streets of Chinatown on the way to the electronic-shop. Everywhere marauders stole things out of buildings. Cars stood in fire and people cried.**

**"Daddy, what happend?" Haley said under shock. "Where is the police? Or the fire-brigade?"**

**"Who knows!? And who knows why the cars also don't work." Jonathan answered before they arrived the back-side of the electronic-shop.**

**Susan had a key. So they entered the back-room and locked the door. Here, they where safe. When Lao Shi and FuDog saw them, they where relieved.**

**"O my gosh... I'm so happy that you are here!" Lao Shi said. "This is not a typical power-failure!"**

**"What do you mean, dad?" Susan asked.**

**Before Lao Shi answered, they all sat down on the couch. They could hear that someone tried to destroy the big front window. But with magical-help this building was safe.**

**"Do you remember that big white explosion in the sky? Short time before the blackout?" the old man asked. "Several decades ago, the magical-world made a emergency-plan! If a human finds out the truth, and want to publish it... the magical-world distubs the humans energy. That means: no TV, no radio, no traffic! Just for a few hours. Until the moment they catch the right guy and delete his memory. But this plan was forbidden because the damage whould be to high!"**

**"That all is because a magical affair?" Jonathan asked.**

**"Yes! A mashine was constructed in the late 50s! But it was forbidden to use it because the intensity was too high!" the old man explained and took a map. In the candle-light he start to demonstrate. "Well, this mashine is standing here at the border of the states of New York and Pennsylvania. If it armed 100% the whole East-coast, from Maine to North Carolina is out of electicity, communications and in this area, also no cars, trains or planes working."**

**"O no... the helicopter... you mean that every airplane in this area is going to fall from the sky? Or it already crashed?"**

**"Yes. At that's not all... also all backup generators in hospitals or other important buildings don't work. And no cars. That means no police, no fire-brigade, no ambulances... nothing. At this moment, maybe thousands of people are already dead. And much more injured, and there is no chance to help them..."**

**"And the magical-world?" Haley asked.**

**...**

* * *

**Jake looked on the old radio, Jacob's father had in the basement and tried to contact someone but there was no chance.**

**"Hey, when you look outside, you can see a fire on the mountain!" one of Jacob's sisters said from the window.**

**"Fire?"**

**Jake turned to Jacob and looked into the worried wolf eyes.**

**"And?" Jake heared his mind. "What if this is a part of the blackmailers plan?"**

**"No... that is to much for a human. I'm not sure, but something happend... I think you should go... I will look for this guy..."**

* * *

**A few minutes later, Jake, Trixie and Spud were alone in the house. Jacob and his family decide to walk to the magical-community 3 miles away. Just away from there. Jake stood in the dark garden and looked around. He could really see fire on a mountain a few miles away. And he couldn't hear any traffic or other things.**

**"Jake... I think it works..." Spud, who hold a little radio in his hands, said.**

**Jake could hear weak signals in the radio and tried to switch the sender when he heared something. He walked threw the garden and finally found a sender... he start to tell what he could understand: ".... massive blackout on the whole East-Coast,... no contact with local authorities,... plane crashes in Pennsylvania and New Jersey,... traffic jams in Ohio and Kentucky... fire in power plants all across the state New York..."**

**"What? What's going on? Massive blackout... fire... plane crashes?" Trixie said. "Oh my gosh... my mom was on the way to Honolulu and she was in the air for a half hour maybe when the blackout came. What if she is in one of the crashed planes?"**

**"Don't worry I'm sure she is okay!" Jake said and looked into the sky. When he saw a shooting star he wished that all becomes good.**

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jake's family stood on the roof and looked around. Everywhere fire broken cars and panicly people. All over the city helicopters and planes crashed. Huge fire's in the highest buildings where viewable.

"Are you sure that the magical world is not affected?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, in a few minutes they will take us here and than out of the city!" Lao Shi explained. "They also take all magical-creatures who live in the humans-world or who lay in the hospitals. They are out of electricity, too!"

"I hope Jake is okay!" Susan said. "He is in Pennsylvania... there is also everything out!"

"And he don't know what's going on... wait look, there there is a giant walking threw the streets!" Jonathan said shocked and pointed on a big person a few streets away.

"O no... now we have a bigger problem!" Fu Dog said before someone behind them start to scream...

Frederick was still laying on the table. The camera in front of him was on, so he thaught they observe him. The big hall, he was laying in, was totally empty instead of him, there where no doors or windows just walls. The camera was still on when Frederick wanted to beat it but he couldn't move...

"Hey, keep cool... that's just a camera!" a voice said.

Frederick couldn't understand him very well. The voice was electronically changed. But he had the felling that he know it.

"What... do you want from me?" Frederick asked angrilly.

"I want from you that..." the person said but another interrupted him.

"Hey... he is my prisoner, he have to do what 'I' want!"

"But I want that he..."

"SHUT UP... And now to you Frederick! How are you?" the other voice asked.

"Is that a bad joke?" Frederick asked back. "Let me go!"

"First you do what I want! And than I let you go! First stand up!"

The ropes around Frederick's legs dissapeared, than he transformed back into a human and stand up.

"Okay... now transform back again!"

"Hey, I'm not your... okay...!" Frederick said and did what the person wanted because he had no chance to say no.

Frederick stood in his werewolf-form in the hall when the wall behind him became blue and than the light's switched off again.

"Thank you, that was everything for the moment!" the person said and the rope around Frederick's legs appeared again.

In a big luxury apartment, a man sat, covered by some towels, in front of a big screen. On the screen he could see Frederick laying on the ground, captured by the silver-rope. On the other side of the room, another (younger) person sat in front of a computer and and downloaded a picutre of Frederick in front of the blue background.

"Just a minute mister!" he said and changed the photo. A few seconds later, the blue background became a playground in a park and in front of Frederick where some screaming children.

"That's perfect! And now make a blood into his mouth, so that the people will think that he already ate one of this children and than print it! Hahahaha... Than you have to drive very long. But be careful, the mashine worked a little... too good."

"What do you mean with that?" the younger one asked and looked on a TV on the table.

The news-channel was from San Francisco and told that almost the whole West-Coast was out of electricity.

"You said it will just affect the town he is in! And not the half of the contry!" the younger one shouted angrilly. "My parents are still in New York!"

"Calm down!" the older one said and drove in his wheelchair closer to the other one. "In a few hours it's over. And they still have a car so they can leave the town if it becomes necessary. That mashine just switch off the electricity. Cars and other important things are not affected." he lied. The older one knowed what really happend and he was proud on himself.

In Los Angeles, Jacob's oldest brother sat with his roommates in front of the TV and enjoyed the show. It was late, the sun was almost gone and outside thier dormitory the other students met and talked. Than the programme was interrupted for a special-report.

"...Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt the progamme for an important report. The whole west-coast from Maine to North Carolina is out of electricity and communications. It's also reported that all cars and planes in this area are..."

"What," Jacob's brother shouted and turned the TV louder.

"...that there is no contact with local authorities... we also have informations above many plane crashes in this area! Experts says, that..."

"I have to call my family!" he said to himself and took his mobile. But he couldn't arrive someone of his family.

"...What..." the anchorman in the news said and hold a hand on his ear. "... Ladies and Gentleman, we have unconfirmed informations above some 'strange' creatures walking threw Columbus, Ohio... and what... Ladies and Gentleman, our reporter in Columbus could make this photo, showing a big 'monster' or something else carring a hospital bed threw the city centre..."

All in the room where shocked. The photo showed a ogre carring a hospital bed with a young woman on it. The woman was senceless. And all above the street they could see cars and other things burning.

"...we could arrive our reporter in Columbus via satelite... please excuse the bad conection... Paul, what can you say above this picture?"

Than they heared, really bad, the voice of the reporter and than they saw the reporter standing next to the handcuffed ogre who was hold by a group of policemens and other people.

"Hello, LA action news, may we ask you what you are?" the reporter asked, afraid.

"Let me go, she needs help, we have energy for her in our world..." the ogre shouted and fighted with the people who hold him. But they could stop him.

"Which world, what are you talking about? Are you an alien?" the reporter asked.

Jacob's brother changed the channel... now a woman was standing in front of a burning building...

"...the fire-brigade is powerless against all what happens here. After eye-witnesses saw a big passenger-airplane crashing into the building behind me, the fire brigade can't arrive the crash-scene. All cars or other electrical stuff here in Baltimore, Maryland are off. It's a miracle that our camera is working..."

After he saw that he was sure, that something magical happend. He took his keys and wanted to leave the room.

"Where are you go?" one of his roommates asked.

"Home, to my family in Pennsylvania!" he shouted back and opened the door.

"To warn your monster-brother!" the other one said.

Jacob was shocked. Did he said 'monster-brother'? Are they know the secret? He closed the door again and walked back to look into thier eyes.

"What do you know?" he asked before one of them took a silver knife and stabbed it into his stomach. "Ahhhhh...." he shouted before he fall to the ground.

The both boys ran out of the room and ran away. "Don't enter the room! He is a werewolf!" they shouted.

The injuried young man layed with a big wound on the floor. He could hear them. They thaught that he is a werewolf, but why? A few seconds later he could feel that someone carried him away before he became senseless...

Jake flew with Trixie and Spud high above the dark town. They looked around and saw that everything was dark. Instead of a few fires in the landscapes it was all dark.

"Jake, I'm worried!" Trixie said.

"Yes, we are all worried!" Jake answered. "Jacob's blackmailer can wait... we have to find out what happend here! That's not normal!"

Jake flew to the fire which was the closest to them. A few metres away, they recocnized that that was a little plane. A mile away was a second crash-scene, but with a bigger plane. Than they flew above a factory with was also in fire.

"Jake, what if this is the armageddon?" Spud asked.

"That's not the armageddon!" Jake said, but was not sure. "Let's go back to New York and ask gramps!"

"But where is New York?" Trixie asked.

Jake knowed what she mean. Without the lights from the towns or a compass they had no idea where New York was. They had a map, but they couldn't see the ground. Jake land near a big highway. The people leaved thier cars or tried to restart them. They had just a few flashlights and all over where people. Jake land in the wood next to the highway, transformed back and sneaked to the cars.

"Jake, wait! What do you want to say them? I mean... you come out of the woods far away from each other town... they will think you are..." Spud asked.

"I will find a way!... Hello... excuse me! But we are missing one of our friends!" Jake lied to a group of people who shined with a flashlight into his face, "we where camping near Meadowood," he lied again. "And when the blackout came he was on the way to the town... did anyone of you see him? And by the way, where am I?"

The people didn't answered they looked on a map and than on Jake again.

"From where you are, please say it again!" a woman said.

"Meadowood!" Jake answered because that was the town Jacob lived in.

"You lie! Meadowood is 15 miles from here you can't walk this distance in that short time!" a man said angrilly. "What do you really want from us?"

The people where in panic and became paranoid and unpredictable. Jake could see that the people where going to attack him, because they thaught that he want to rob them.

"No, no... I just wanted to know where I am... awww man... Trixie, Spud... run!" he shouted and ran away. The angry mob followed him, and could see how he became a big red dragon when he thaught that he was alone and catching Trixie and Spud.

"Jake, what happend?"

"The people start to become crazy!" Jake answered during he fly higher and higher into the sky.

On the highway, the people where afraid.

"Oh my gosh... a monster kidnapped two children!" a woman shouted and pointed on the little point in the sky.

Jake didn't know where they were. High above the ground he looked down, in the moonlight he could see something what looked like a dam with a big reservoir behind it. On the map, Trixie and Spud could see that they fly to the wrong way.

"Jake, that's the Ashokan-reservoir turn right, or we will land in Connecticut!" Trixie said and Jake turned.

Instead of the fire's, there was nothing. All was quiet. Trixie had to think on her mother. She hoped that she was okay. When they flew above an other crash-side. Trixie recognized the logo of the airline...

"Jake, STOP!" she shouted.

Trixies mom opened her eyes and saw that she was laying in a destroyed cockpit. The first officer was dead and she couldn't hear any other things instead of fire. Her legs where broken and she couldn't move he body, because it was to painful. Than she remembered what happend... everything switched off. No radio, no engines, no lights... she just saw a big empty field in the moon-light. That was her only chance to land. Short time before the landing she pull up the plane, so that they land slower... but than the wheels broke away. She heared an explosion. Than she woke up here...

She looked on a little photo of Trixie and her husband which she had in her pocket and start to cry.

She looked outside and was shocked... when she saw a big flying reptile...

Jake land a few hundred feet's away from the burning wreck. The cockpit ripped away from the rest and was laying in a acre. The rest of the plane explode maybe. Jake just saw fire and debris.

"Trixie wait! What if this is not her plane!" Jake shouted but she didn't listen and ran to the buring wreck. Jake understand her. And was afraid. He wanted to calm down her, when he said that she is okay. But now he was also afraid that, that was really the plane of Trixies mom.

A few survivors where standing under shock far away from the fire under a tree. Jake thaught that that was a miracle if they have really survived the crash. Trixie ran, in her uniform between the survivors to the intact and not burning cockpit. The people thaught, after they saw her in her uniform that she was an fire-fighter.

"Oh my god... please help us!" they shouted.

Trixie didn't listen to them, although they followed her. She looked threw the broken cockpit-window and saw her mother with open eyes sitting in here seat, hardly injured.

"T... tr... Tri...Trixie...?" she stammered.

"MOM!" Trixie shouted and was happy that she was alive. "Wait mom, I will get you out of here, don't fall asleep..."

"Tri... Trixie... since when... you are a fire-... fighter?"

Trixie than remembered that she was wearing her human-supporter uniform. But for now it was more important to help her mother. When Jake and Spud arrived... the other survivors watched to them how they carried Trixies injured mom out of the cockpit.

"Jake, we have to help her!" Trixie said. "Please, we have to help her!"

Jake looked on her and than on her injured mother. They hadn't any other choice. They had to take her with them. Than Jake transformed, took the others and the injured woman (who didn't screamed and just looked on her daughter) and fly away. Seen by around 20 other survivors before the real fire-brigade arrived with a repaired truck...

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Lao Shi walked with the others above the magical-bazar and was shocked. Everywhere stood people from both worlds. Injured humans who where found by magical creatures and who need urgent help. Magical creatures from human-hospitals who layed in thier beds and oversleept everything. All over the place, cars stopped to load people. Jonathan met one of his colleagues who had a big wound on his head.

"Oh my gosh... you are also one of this things!?" he said.

"No... just my son, my dauther, my father in law and around a half billion other people on earth!" Jonathan said and walk away.

"Stop talking with the people here, dauthers husband!" Lao Shi said angrilly. "I'm also very confused above everything here. We have to find out it after our meeting!"

"Meeting? What for a meeting?" Susan asked.

"Our meeting with the president!" her father answered.

"President Obama?"

"No, not the president of the humans-world United States! I mean the president of the magical-republic of New York! Did I never explained you that?" the old man asked before they entered a big red building near the bazar.

"No!" Jonathan said and looked on a big map of the United States on the wall.

"Well, this is America in the humans-world! 50 states in one contry. And this..." the old man said and used a switch. "...is America in the magical-world. 3 independent contrys... New York, Tennessee and California!" he explained and presented the 3 big contrys. "The republic of New York is going from Maine in the north to Florida in the south and from the atlantic coast to Illinois. The area at the Gulf of Mexico to Kentucky and of course Tennessee are part of the magical-republic of Tennessee. And the rest is California."

"Hey... when I look on this map... that means the blackout in the humans-world is affecting more than the half of the republic of New York." Haley realized. "Maybe that is the reason, why so much humans are here... it's out of control. And the magical-world will get to much damage if they don't help them."

"Yes, that could be a reason. But lets talk first with him." Lao Shi said.

They walked threw the building and passed a row of security checks before they arrived in front of a big door. The both ogre-security-guards opened the both wings and they entered a big office with large windows and a great view above Magic-New York. Behind the desk a big man (who looked like a human) sat and speaked into a phone.

"...no, no, no... just react when the reactor start to burn, keep in the background and help the fire-brigade, in secret... bye... Sorry, the burning power-plant... please take a seat... Where is Jake Long?" he asked.

"We don't know!" Lao Shi said before the phone rang again.

The president pressed a button and talked with his secretary that she should block all calls for the next minutes.

"And?"

"We had the last contact with him... maybe 2 hours ago. He was for a dragon-emergency in Meadowood, Pennsylvania." Lao Shi told. "We have no contact with him and he maybe don't know what's going on. And by the way... was that your idea to take all this humans?"

"Originally, I said them... take just the humans who are important eye-witnesses. Than I said okay to hardly injured ones... and than... everything is out of control." the man said and switched on a TV on the wall. "That is a news-channel from California!"

The Longs saw shocked the pictures of the captured ogre who wanted to help the woman from the hospital. After the reporter who asked him: Are you an alien? the pictures showed the burning city of Columbus. Than they switched to some plane-crash-scenes all over the contry. And also many pictures of magical-creatures who wanted to leave the humans world.

"O... my... god! Do you mean... the magical-world is exposed, Mr. President?" Jonathan asked.

"Unfortunatelly, I have to say, YES!"

Jake finally arrived the city. He and his friends where shocked when they saw everywhere fire and chaos. Trixie just looked on her injured mother in Jake's arms. She stared with wide opened eyes on the big red dragon who hold her in it's arms.

"Wh... What's th..?"

"That is... I explain you later!" Trixie just said and hold her hand.

Jake could see the river and the bridges. So he could navigate a little bit better. A few minutes later he found his neigbourhood and was shocked: the street he lived in was totally destroyed or in fire.

"My house!" he said shocked after he saw the burning leftovers of his home.

"Don't worry, Jake. I'm sure your familly is okay." Spud said.

Jake knowed that he just said that to calm down him. But now he had other important things to do... so he decided to bring Trixies injured mother to an doctor.

"Jake, I think we should bring her to my home. There I have hide some medical-potions, a little present. And when we helped her, we can delete her memory." Trixie said and pointed on her house, which was in a area without fire and less chaos.

"Yes, that whould be the best way." Jake said and start to sink.

"D... del... Delete mmmy mem...!" Trixie's mom stammered.

"Don't worry, that's painless!" Trixie said when they land at the parking lot behind Trixie's house.

Slowly and carefully, they walked threw the building upstairs. Jake was still in his dragon-form, so that he could carry Mrs. Carter better and if one of the other residents saw him... he couldn't imagine. When Trixie opened the door to her home and they walked inside, they where surprised by her father.

"Dad?!" Trixie said shocked, when she saw him staning with a candle in the living-room.

"T... What's is that?" he shouted.

Trixie ran to her father and hold his mouth. Jake leaved the room with Spud and the injured Mrs. Carter during Trixie hold her father.

"Dad, stop screaming! I explain you. But please, calm down..."

The president of the Magical-Republic of New York still sat on his desk and took one call after the other. The whole magical-world was in a exceptional situation. And in the humans-world the people where going to find out everything.

"Mr. President..." Jonathan start to ask "...why did you never met Jake earlier? I mean, he protect the people who vote for you."

"Yes, I know... the dragons-concil decide everything themself! Sometimes, I wish I could also decide above the dragons! I mean... who is so stupid and give to a just 13 years old boy the..." the president told but the phone rang again. "Yes!... Oh... yes, I wait... Mr. Shi, the family of the werewolf from Meadowood arrived in the magical-comunity, they said that they think that Jake is still in thier hometown. But they don't know very much!"

"That means we still have no chance to contact Jake!" Lao Shi said angrilly.

"And there is more... After you told me about the family, I called the magical-police in Los Angeles to warn the oldest brother of the wereworf... yes... I still there, and what's with the boy in LA?... Oh my gosh... yes, does the family know it? Okay? Thank you!" the president said and hang off. "The family is exposed! The roommates of the oldest brother tryed to kill him with a silver knife because they thaugt that he is also a werewolf. Than they ran out and told it the news."

"And what is with the boy?" Susan asked.

"He is in a hospital in the magical world, in very bad condition! They say he have just little chance to survive but they try everything!"

"O my gosh!" Haley said and looked into the TV which showed the chaos in the humans-world. "And what is with our secret?"

In the building of a TV-channel in Washington D.C. a group of electricans successfully repaired a backup-generator. When the lights and all equiptment worked again the people calmed down.

"Okay, lets find some informations about that what's going on!" one of the employees said when he looked out threw a window and saw the damaged dark city.

When one of the reporters saw the pictures of the disaster and from the magical-creatures in a TV, he was shocked. He was a wizard and the fact that his world was going to be exposed was terrible. He ran to the employee-kitchen and finally found his brother who also worked for this channel.

"Did you see the news? Our world is going to be exposed!" he whispered.

"What? Oh no... what happend?" the brother asked. "Hey, where is my wand?"

"Are you looking for that?" a man said and the both wizards where scared.

Thier colleagues stood with thier wands behind them and maybe heared everything. But before someone could say anything, a group of magical-creatures appeared in a flash. The humans in the building start to scream when they saw the creatures.

"Hello... we're comming in peace!" a troll said. "We need your channel to show the world that we are not dangerous..."

Trixie had to bind her father on a chair. Her mother layed injured on the kitchen-table when she droped a few potions into her open mouth. Maybe five minutes later she was healty again and also wanted to run away. But Trixie had to bind her on an other chair, too. After she tryed to explain what's going on, her parents stopped screamming.

"Okay, when you promise to calm down, I let you go!" Trixie said.

"You are the assistant of a fire-breathing monster?" her father asked. "...okay I understand that we spend not so much time with you but..."

"That's have nothing to do with you!" Trixie answered immediately. "I work for the magical-world because it's a good thing. But please, that's a secret! A very big secret! Normally, I have to delete your memories... but we have no clue what's going on here. The half contry is out of electricity... Dad you where here... please tell me what you saw or heared..."

"I... I was sitting in the taxi. I wanted to surprise you here. Short time before I arrived here. All lights switched off. And the taxi also gone broken. There was nothing, no lights, cars or any other things. Than I saw some explosions far away and I ran home. And because here wasn't someone, I decided to wait here. And than you arrived with... Jake, if this is his right name!" Colonel Carter told and Trixie looked on her mother.

"What do you looking on me? I almost died! If you haven't arrive... Thank you. And thanks your world." she said. "And now... let us free!"

"Okay... Okay... you don't have to shout!" Trixie said. "Mom, dad, I have to go now... and you too. You can't stay here!" Trixie said to her parents during she opened thier shackles.

"What... why?"

"Why?... the half city is in fire! We don't know what happend or than it will happen again! We bring you to the magical-world, there you are safe..."

"Where?"

"Awww... follow me!" Trixie said and pulled her parents out of the house.

"Trixie... are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jake asked worried. "The concil will kill me if they find out that more and more humans find out..."

"This is a special situation! The concil can me...." she shouted back. "Mom, dad... when you are there, say that the American-Dragon and his friends send you... and tell them what happend here and with you. They will protect you!"

"Wait, wait, wait... and what's with you young lady?" her father asked a little angry. "Do you really think that we let you go with that... that... 'thing'."

"Hey!" Jake said.

"Dad, I make this job for almost 3 years. You can trust me!" Trixie said and opened one of the gates to the magical-world she knowed. "Bye bye!" she said and pushed her screaming parents threw the gate, into the magical-world.

"Was that really neccesary?" Spud asked.

"Hey, what whould you do?" Trixie said and leaved with the others the scene.

They need more than one hour to arrive Chinatown. In the darkness of the city, marauders and other evil people terrorized the inoncent population of Manhattan. Fire, crashes and loud noise from people filled the air. When they arrived the shop they where wondered that nobody destroyed the windows but in front of the door was a little package laying. After they entered the shop and kindled a few candles, Jake opened the package and read the letter:

"Hello American-Dragon and friends, I hope you enjoy the chaos because it just the beginning. And it will become more terrible if you don't do what I want. Your friend for example, look on the picture..." Jake took one of the pictures from the open box and was shocked.

He recognized Frederick, in his werewolf-form. Standing on a playground and scaring children. His mouth and his head where full of blood.

"...it's great what you can do with a computer and the right cameras today! No! But I promise you that that picture and a lot of other pictures will appear in the news all over the world. Or you do what I want..."

Jake and his friends where shocked. What if the guy who wrote this massage, also threw the stone into Jacob's house. Will he really expose the magical-world?

"... Ohhh! Did I scared you? ,point point point, That will really happen! Go to Rykers Island and get Brad Morton Sr. and bring him to the south of the big reservoi in the central park. Than you fly to the East River between the Manhattan Bridge and the Willamsburg Bridge and pull the big box which is laying on the bottom of the river and bring it to Ground Zero where we will wait for you! Signed by 'a old enemy'!"

"A old enemy? Who?" Spud asked. "I mean... Brad's dad... if it was Brad, how he can know something about a box at the bottom of the river?"

"Yes, that's true! But I'm sure that Brad or his father have to do something with all that!" Jake said and looked on the map. "Rykers Island. The biggest prison in this area! Brad's dad! Who is that?" Jake said to himself and try to find a answer.

Frederick could feel that a door opened. He turned and saw a caped person standing there, just a few metres away. He couldn't see the face or couldn't smell something. The silver in the rope was his weakness.

"Shhh... I'm here to let you free!" the person said with changed voice.

"Please, what!" Frederick asked wondered during the person start to release his shackles.

"Shhh... I can't tell you more. Maybe he followed me. You have to go and tell your friend that it is to late. I saw the news... your world is exposed!"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. And now go!" the person said and Frederick ran away.

He had no clue who that person was. But without the silver around his legs he felt much better. A few minutes later he stood in a wood. Behind him was nothing, so he had to walk threw a magical-gate or something else. It was dark, and it was full-moon. He knowed that it was today full-moon in America, so he had to be somewhere in the United States. But how he arrived here? And who did it?

_**End of chapter 4**_

I hope it is interresting! Please excuse my bad English! I do my best.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Jake and his friends walked up and down threw the shop. They need a plan. And a answer. In the city was a huge chaos. But maybe a few seconds later they could hear that a car start. They looked out and could really see how someone succeed to start a car and drive away.**_

_**"The energy comes back!" Spud said. "Slowly but... that's good."**_

_**"Yes, Spud where is your laptop?" Jake asked.**_

_**"I have it here, but it's also don't working like everything here!" he said and gived Jake the computer.**_

_**"Awww... maaan! Gramps told me that he made some magical-things into his stuff so that it will work during a power-failure. But here is nothing working!"**_

_**"But the magical-potions do!" Trixie said and everybody took as much as possible.**_

_**Jonathan walked above the bazar which was now a lazaret. After he found his colleauge he asked what happend.**_

_**"Before, I answer to that... What are you doing here?" he asked back.**_

_**"No, first you answer!" Jonathan said back with a dominant voice.**_

_**"I can't remember very well, but there was a explosion and than I ran out of my house and I land here. That is all."**_

_**"Okay, and the reason why I am here is... because I'm here! That is my answer to your question!" Jonathan said and walked away quickly.**_

_**All over the place where the humans very shocked. They where in a other world with strange creatures and they had no clue how they arrived here. Jonathan looked on the exit to the humans world and asked himself:**_

_**"Should I risk it? Should I walk back into the humans-world and look for Jake? Nobody knows how bad the situation is now!"**_

_**During he stood there and tryied to find an answer he couldn't know that 40 miles away, the reactor of the power plant start to burn.**_

_**All over the world the people looked into the TV's and where shocked about that what happend in the United States. Everywhere the people fired candles for the victims and prayed for the injured people. And they also wanted to find out more above the creatures who walked threw the US.**_

_**Than the anchormans world-wide told above a interview which was filmed in Washington D.C. and send to the news-stations worldwide to explain that creatures. All over the planet people became quiet and listen what they said in the interview.**_

_**"Ladies and Gentleman... we are sitting here in the building of WWVDC in Washington DC. Around 3 hours ago, after a bright flash on the sky, the power supply of more than one-fourth of the United States fall out. Also all cars, trains, planes and other equiptment in this area which is running by electricity isn't working. With me here in the studio is... may I say creature?" the anchorman told scared and the camera turned to a big troll, a fairy, a leprechaun and some other magical-creatures, who sat next to the human anchorman. All over the TV's the people where shocked.**_

_**"You don't have to be afraid of us! We're don't beat!" the troll said.**_

_**"Okay..." the anchorman was still scared and couldn't talk right. "...a few minutes ago you said that you want to use our channel to show the world that you are not dangerous! Please, explain that! And why now!"**_

_**"Because... that what happend in the humans world, is also a hard punch against our world. We are indipendent from your world and because so much of us are walking threw your world in this moment, we are sure that our world have to be exposed right now." the fairy told.**_

_**The leprechaun start to talk now: "We don't know how much people in the humans-world can see this... but if you see our hear this, calm down. We do our best to help but please don't disturb our work or attack us."**_

_**"A hour ago we heared about a human, who has a wereworf as brother, who was attacked by a roommate with a silver knife, because they thaught that he is a werewolf, too. He has just little chance's to survive. He is the best example for that, why we never showed us you earlier. We can't get into contact with the American-Dragon. We haven't any contact to our capital Manhattan. In this crisis, both worlds have to work together." a man with two heads said.**_

_**"And who is the American-Dragon?" the anchorman asked confused.**_

_**"He is our main protector! You have no clue how many times he saved also your lives. And the lives of so many other humans! The volcano last year in the carribean-sea; the avalanches last winter in the Appalachian Montains... a love cruise with hundreds of teenagers two years ago... the explosions at the top of the Phanteon Building; our world is also a little bit liable for all that, we have to say. But we also did everything to help."**_

_**"Is the blackout also your fault?" he anchorman asked and the whole world in front of the TV's where more interrest now.**_

_**"Unfortunately we have to say... YES! In the 50s..."**_

_**Jake flew with Trixie and Spud high above Ryker's Island. Is was very quiet there. Too quiet. On a little piece of paper, Jake could read the number of Officer Morton's cell and where he was. He couldn't believe that he have to get him out of the prison.**_

_**"Jake, I think that is a very bad idea!" Spud said. "Okay, Brad's dad is more dangerous than his son but..."**_

_**"Spud, I know what you mean! But we have no other chance. Or do you want that the whole world will think that magical-creatures like to eat little children?" Jake asked. "And what if one of the photos, they have, shows me or you? We just have to use one of the potions from gramp's shop. When we leave Brad's dad in the Central Park we fill this locating-thing above him and than we will find him with the magical-compass thing. That golden you know!"**_

_**"And how we should find that box at the bottom of the river?" Trixie asked. "The river is very deep, and I pretty sure that it is full of boxes. This is New York, Jakie!"**_

_**Jake tryed to find an answer, they just need a way to find out who wrote that massage or why they want that box. Jake wanted to contact his grandfather but there was no chance to contact someone. Jake flew closer to the window of the cell. It was too quiet. When he looked threw the window, he was shocked.**_

_**Brad's dad hung with a rope around his throat from the celling of the cell. Jake was sure... that man was dead.**_

_**"Oh my gosh!" Jake said and fly away before someone could see him. "That... That's unbelivable. Was that a suicide?"**_

_**"Who know's? But that's terrible!" Spud said before they fly away.**_

_**Short time after Frederick leaved his 'prison' he stood on a big dam. He could see the high wall with a full reservoi behind it. The river under the reservoi was dryed. Frederick walked closer to the dam to look where he was: in the humans or in the magical-world. He was still a werewolf and under the full-moon he couldn't transform back.**_

_**But for him was more important to find out who helped him. And do they follow him now? Or was it really everything and they let him go? It was very dark and he couldn't see any lights on the dam or in the valley. He could just see a big fire far away on a field. He was sure that something happend. During he walked down the valley, he saw that a few lights in a town switched on. Maybe from cars. But he had a strange feeling, like something more terrible will happen.**_

_**In the burning power-plant, the human-fire fighters where shocked when they saw magical-creatures arriving with running trucks. During the magicals start to extinguish, one of them walked closer to the shocked humans.**_

_**"I know, I look strange! But we can help, we are resistant against radioactivity." **_

_**"What are you?" one of the humans asked scared.**_

_**"I'm a vampire! But don't worry, I don't like human-blood. It's too unhealthy. You can ask my twin-brother he is working in your world as a doctor!" the vampire said and ran back to his truck.**_

_**The humans slowly calmed down and together they tryed to find a way, to prevent a explosion.**_

_**"Why do you help us?" a other human asked.**_

_**"If this reactor explodes, thier is a bigger disaster than Tschernobyl!" a troll said. **_

_**But before he could finish his sentence, a huge explosion destroyed the building. Everyone could see a big flame above that place, where the reactor was...**_

_**Colonel Hank Carter and his wife where walking above the magical-bazar. They where astonished but also afraid about this other world. When they met Jake's family they where not very happy.**_

_**"YOU..." Trixie's dad shouted. "You... Did you know that our dauther is working as the assistant of your monster son?"**_

_**"Yes, of course! Nice that you also know the truth, I've had to wait more than 14 years for it!" Jonathan answered.**_

_**"And that all?" Mrs. Carter asked.**_

_**"That's... the magical-world..." Haley answered.**_

_**A few seconds later a warning-siren filled the air. The people where afraid and shocked. Lao Shi also couldn't explain that. During the siren filled the air a voice start to talk: "Ladies and Gentleman, please listen. A few minutes ago a huge explosion destroyed the nuclear power-plant 40 miles west of New York City in the humans world. A poisionous and radioactive cloud is..."**_

_**The humans start to get into panic. Just the magical-creatures still listened. Jonathan and the Carters wanted to run away but Lao Shi stopped them.**_

_**"... that there is no danger for the magical-world. But if you have friends or family in the humans-world, you should help to evacuvate them..."**_

_**The Longs where shocked. It was more terrible than everybody thaught.**_

_**"...stay inside your house or your apartment, and close all doors and windows! That's for your own security."**_

_**Frederick could see the big and terrible explosion in the power plant and was shocked. He could see that it was a nuclear one. And that all meaned nothing good. Before he could run away something hit him. Frederick crowled after a arrow hit him and sinked into his body.**_

_**"MOM, I HIT THE MONSTER!" a boy shouted.**_

_**"O my gosh... Timmy stay away from that thing!" a woman shouted. "Help us... there is one of that monsters from the news."**_

_**"Don't kill it!" another person yelled.**_

_**Frederick was shocked. After he was prisoned by a evil person from the magical-world, he is captured by some humans. If they found out what he was... if the magical-world is exposed now because his fault... Frederick wanted to cry, but he had no tears.**_

_**"...and you don't want to tell us his name?" the still scared anchorman asked.**_

_**"No!" the troll said.**_

_**"And you are sure that, this mashine, which triggered this disaster can also help to reduce the damage?"**_

_**"Yes! Our world never wanted to use it for bad things. Just to protect ourself! But maybe we can help now!" the fairy said into the camera.**_

_**"And now we can just hope that nothing really serious happend." the leprechaun said presented a map. "This map shows your world in the magical-world. Almost the whole planet is populated by magical-creatures. And the area which is affected by this disaster is one of the most magical-populated areas in the world. Now you can understand why we also very worried."**_

_**Jake and his friends stood on one of the pillows of the Williamsburg Bridge and looked around. Some high buildings stood in flames. Debris of a passenger plane float in the river. And all over they could hear crying humans.**_

_**"I hope my family is okay!" Jake said. "I can't belive it. Without officer Morton, they will expose our world. And that is all my fault!"**_

_**"No, Jake..." Trixie said. "That's not your fault. You couldn't prevent that 'that' will happen." she said and pointed on the burning Downtown.**_

_**"Trixie is right. And whatever happens... we are with you!" Spud said.**_

_**Jake was so happy that he hug both. "Thank you. I know I can trust you. Well, let's find out what is in this box." Jake said and all three drunk a under-water-breathing potion before they jump into the cold water of the East River.**_

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jake hit something when he land in the water. It was some baggage from the crashed plane, which layed on the bottom of the river. He and his friends where shocked. He could just imagine how much people had to be dead right now. Trixie and Spud hold on Jake during they dived deeper and deeper into the dark river. He didn't know what for a box they need. But finally they found something what looked like a treasure chest.

"What do you think? What is inside it?" Trixie asked.

"Who knows? Let's open it!" Jake said after he took the chest and start to leave the scene.

Frederick's parents stood in the terminal of Munic Aiport and waited for an answer. Thier flight to New York was cancelled and there was no chance to get a seat in another plane to America. After Frederick disappeared, they decided to fly to New York to ask Jake for help. But short time after they land in Munic, they heared that thier connection flight to Newark was cancelled.

"Please, we have to go to New York!" Mr. Buttersleeves shouted to the woman behind the information desk.

"Sorry, Mister! I could give you a seat for a plane to Los Angeles. But you have to wait..." the woman said.

"But we can't wait!" Mrs. Buttersleeves shouted and pulled the neckerchief of the woman, so that she came closer to her. "My son is missing. And the only one who can help us is in this city. You give me a seat, or a cargo-room place or a container... that's not neccesarry, but something what brings us to the United States."

"Let me go or I call the security!" the woman said angrilly and Mrs. Buttersleeves unloose her.

"Sorry!" she said before they get thier waiting-list tickets and walked threw the big overloaded terminal. When they arrived a information board they could see that all flights from the United States where also cancelled or delayed. Later they heared above the blackout...

Frederick opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in a cage. The arrow was still in his body and he could feel the pain when someone ripped it out. He growled and some people start to scream. Than he looked around and saw that some people stood around him and stare at him.

He was captured. The people around him wanted to take some photos, but thier cameras didn't worked. They wanted to take a picture of the gigant wolf. He didn't know how much time passed since he saw the explosion in the power-plant. From this place the people couldn't see above the hills where the plant was. Maybe they had no clue, that they where all in danger.

A few moments later he could hear shoots from a gun. The people where scared when a second big wolf with two people on his back arrived and growled angrilly. Frederick recognized them: Jacob and his parents.

"Let him go!" Jacob's father shouted and threatened the people with a shotgun. "He is not a monster, I mean look at thatone..."

The people looked on the second big wolf who snarled angrilly and showed his big teeths. Someone threw the keys to them during all people hold thier hands up. Jacob's mother who weared the translation-headphones took the keys and opened Frederick's cage. "We are so glad that we found you! We where evacuvated to the magical-world and there we saw the news above you. Who of this people here kidnapped you?"

"Nobody! It was someone other. I could flee... how did you find me?" Frederick asked and she could hear it.

"That's a long story. Jacob could smell you and..."

"We have to warn the people here!"

"What? What warn?" the woman asked confused during they walk closer to the others.

"On the hill I could see how a nuclear power-plant explode, maybe... 6 or 7 miles away. The people here are in danger."

"Oh my gosh. It is worse...?"

A weatherman presented the radioactive cloud on a satelite-picture.

"...and now, because the meltdown in the power-plant is confirmed, we can see here that the radioactive cloud is going to the west. Above Pennsylvania and the state New York. But if the wind changes, the cloud whould be directly flying to New York City, New Jersey, Philadelphia and other high-populated areas. The fact that there is no chance to contact the local...

On a working TV in the studio in Washington D.C. the magical-creatures who gived the interview where shocked. A meltdown... a second Tschernobyl... they couldn't belive it.

On the other side of the room, the exposed wizards had to demonstrate thier powers in front of thier colleagues. In other parts of the city, some lights switched on again...

All over the blackout-zone, lights start to switch on again, cars turned on and mobile phones runned again. Jake and his friends who stood on the bridge again could see that a few lights turned on on the bridge, but not all.

"Oh, god... thank you!" Jake said into the sky and looked on the chest they found.

It was a woden chest with golden decorations and a big heavy lock. Jake tried to open it but it was to strong.

"What if the man who wants the chest has the key?" Spud asked. "And what if that in the chest is something dangerous?"

"Wait, I remember something..." Jake said. "A year or more ago, gramps told me above a potion which can be used to see threw walls. Than it disappeared because dad wanted it to spy out the courious neigbours. It have to be here somewhere,..." he said and looked in his pockets for the right potion.

Finally he found it and brushed some of it on the chest. They where very astonished when they saw that the chest was full of gold and jewels.

"Wow... that's so beautiful!" Trixie said. "But all this chaos for a chest of gold. I mean he will publish a picture of Frederick where he eat children... but for this gold he will not do it?"

"Maybe! There are much of crazy people who do the craziest thigs for less." Jake said. "But I think we have no other chance. Can you imagine what will happen if the magical-world is exposed..."

What Jake didn't know was that all over the world the magical-creatures leaved thier world and walked threw the humans world. Everywhere, high magical-politicans stood in front of masses of humans and telled about thier world. Everywhere the humans where scared above the creatures allthough they slowly calmed down.

In London, a reporter interviewed a crying pregnant woman.

"When did you found out that your husband is a vampire?" the reporter asked during millions of viewers worldwide saw the interview.

"After... we saw that... interview from... America." she stammered. "He jump away and ran to the phone to call someone.... I still watched into the TV and than I don't know how but I cut me into the finger... I've blooded... and than I could see it... he was... thirsty..."

A few metres away, the vampire stood, binded on a chair with ropes and a straitjacket and heared that his wife was afraid of him. "I wanted to tell you it... but I was afraid how you will react... And I didn't wanted to attac you, but I'm out of pig-blood and I haven't drunk something since 2 years and...."

"And that inside me? I'm afraid that it will kill me!" the pregnant woman shouted and pointed on her fat stomach.

"He will be a half-one... he will be able to survive 20 years without any drop of blood..." he vampire said into the camera and was shocked. "Is your world really ready for this all?"

In Buenos Aires, a reporter interviewed the parents of an exposed human-supporter.

"..._we had no clue what he does the whole day. We thaught that he has a job in the shop of the parents of this boy._" the still shocked mother told.

"_And what's with this boy? Did you ever met him?_" the reporter asked.

"_Just one or two times! We can't believe that he is a fire-breathing something!_" the father explained.

In Chisinau, a reporter interviewed a injured boy in a hospital. On his right arm he had a bloody wound from the beat of a werewolf.

"_He... he... was my best friend. And after we saw that in the TV what happend in the US, I just said: I hope that they will catch this things. And... than... he freaked out._" the boy told.

"_What do you mean with that?_" the reporter asked.

"_He said: 'how do you can say this! Or should they catch me?' Than I said: You! Than he crowled and transformed into this gigantic dog and than... than I was..._" the boy cried and pointed on the big bandage on his right arm. "_He... wanted to eat me!... In front of ... my family. My father took... scared a knife and... knifed him.._."

In Los Angeles, a reporter interviewed the both roommates of Jacob's brother.

"We where sure that he was also one of this things. We couldn't know that he is a normal human. And I don't understand why they arrested us because 'Tryed Homicide'." the boy who knifed him said and hold his handcuffs into the camera. "That is all a terrible mistake..." he shouted during the police-officers pushed them into a police-car.

"But the magical-world says that he was a human and that you tryed to kill him." the reporter said.

In Athens, a reporter stood in front of a apartment-building and talked into the camera.

"_...offical, the building behind me is abadoned since 2 years. But now after the happinings in New York, the owner of the building found out that more than 20 of this strange creatures are living in this building and don't pay and rental._" the reporter told and turned to a handcuffed leprechaun. "_Can you tell us what you are?_"

"_Let me free!_" the leprechaun shouted. "_I have the meal in the oven!... We are sorry about that what happend in the states but we haven't anything to do with it!_"

In Lisbon, a reporter stood on the beach in front of the life-raft of a magical passenger plane.

"_The plane from this another world was on the way from New York to Porto. When the blackout happend, two hours after the take off, the plane got hardly damaged but could still fly more than 3 hours and make a water landing here near the coast._" the reporter told and turned and looked on a big troll with a pilot-uniform. "_Do you understand our language_?"

"Of, course I understand you, I'm Portugese." the troll said angrilly.

"But your are one of this things!"

"_Don't call me thing! I had a very bad night and if we smashed a little bit harder against the water, I'm my first officer and our more than 250 passengers where dead. I just know that we where affected by the blackout because we flew threw the humans-world in that moment. It's a miracle that we could restart one of the three engines and arrive Europe. I'm sorry that I collide with two boats during the landing but we couldn't turn back into our own world._"

Somewhere in Southwest-Germany a reporter interviewed a boy in his room.

"_How do you can explain, that all that what you write in your online Fan-Fictions became true?_"

"_I can't explain that! I'm also very shocked about it. I mean, I make this just for calming down. Although my English is very bad..._"

"_And why?_"

"_Hello! Did you ask me why all that happend or why my English is not so good? Im German with parents from Russia and you ask me why my English is bad?_" the angry boy shouted into the camera and hold his hand above the lens. "_I really can't explain why all that happend what I wrote. I write a good end... Okay!_"

If Jake and his friends could see all this interviews, which where aired in the whole world, they would stop thier plans and just attack this blackmailer. But they had no other clue than to do what he want. Jake land on the roof of a burning skyscraper and looked down on Ground Zero. All over where people...

"Jake, if one of them see us, it's over!" Spud said.

"Yes, we have to be really carefull."

_**End of Chapter 6**_

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Jake looked on the chest in his hands and thinked about it. All this just for a little bit gold. For money? Thousands of people where dead now... and the person who is liable for that all wants just a little bit gold.

"Jake... I have a strange feeling about this!" Trixie said. "There have to be more!"

"Yes, and he or she, however can't trigger us with this photo! I mean look at this line above Frederick's body. There you can see that someone copyed him into the photo!" Spud said and presented Jake the evidences he found.

And really, Jake could see a thin blue line above Frederick, which showed that he stood in front of a blue wall or something. And the blood in his mouth was also not real. It was painted.

"What if he or she want's something other?" Spud said.

"And what?" Jake asked confused and looked on the picture of Frederick again. "Oh... my.. gosh...! Awwww... maaannnn!" Jake shouted, because he knowed now who was responsible...

In Washington, the magical-creatures where interviewed again:

"...so, you say that you are not dangerous! And what's with the boy from Chisinau, Moldova who was attacked by one of you?" the anchorman asked.

"We are so sorry about that! Please, don't be angry on us..."

"And what do you say about the meltdown near Albany?"

"Well, If we could arrive our dragon, he could fly to the mashine who triggered this disaster... and send a second signal to the sky..." one of them explained.

"WHAT?" the anchorman shouted. "Do you want that it will happen again?"

"NO, no, no, no... of course not! But that could be a chance to stop the radioactive cloud. If the wind changes, the cloud will contaminate New York City, Long Island and other high populated areas. This areas would be so high contaminted that no human can live there. It would be worse than the Tschernobyl disaster from 1986! Maybe 20 million people would have to leave thier homes. Because the reactor was bigger here, it had more radioactive material inside. The mashine could, if the right key is used, send a signal to the sky which neutralize the cloud and prevent something more terrible..."

"You have to listen to us!" Jacob's mother yelled to the people in this small town. Her husband and the both werewolfs still had to threat them so that they don't run away. "Please calm down! I want to explain you what's going on here!" she said and the around 300 people got quiet. "Thank you. Around 6 or 7 miles away, a nuclear power-plant explode..."

During Jacob's mother told the people what happend, Frederick looked around. He couldn't believe it. No lights, no energy, nothing! He felt like in a armageddon scene. He looked on the faces of the scared people and felt bad. The people where afraid of him...

On Draco's Island, more and more dragons arrived for the emergency meeting. The concil had also no clue that thier world was exposed. When the dragons arrived also many news-teams from the magical-world TV-Channels arrived. And also a group of ten reporters and cameramen's from all over the humans-world.

The main-hall of the palace was overfilled. Dragon's where in thier dragon-forms and human-supporters weared thier uniforms, so that nobody could recocnize them. The news teams from the magical-world prepared for thier work and explained the very astonished humans where they are. The teams from 5 different humans-world contries made some pictures of the palace before they also prepared for they work and sat down on thier reserved places for the press.

A minute later maybe the concil arrived and sat down at the long table. It was hot. Outside it was bright day and the atmosphere in the hall was very strained. Than it became quiet because the concilours start to talk.

"Dragon's of the world," concilour Kulde start to talk. "...at 9pm American-East-Coast-time, the whole power supply of the East-Coast of the United States fall out. Many explosions, fires and crashes happend. And now 5 hours after: we think that for the moment... 150 thousand humans are dead, more than one million injured and maybe more homeless. The blackout also affected all planes, cars backup-generators and other important things, which explains the high number of dead people. We have no contact, with the goverment of the Republic of New York in Manhattan or with the American-Dragon!"

A reporter from Magic-Russia lift his hand and stood up. "Concilour... what do you want to do, to help the people in this area?" he asked.

"For the first time we want to evacuvate all magical-creatures from the humans-world in the affected area... something like this never happend earlier." concilour Omnia said.

"And what is with the humans?" a human reporter from Germany asked.

The concilour looked at the group of humans in the last row and recognized the logos of the five biggest channels of the United Kingdom, Germany, Russia, France and Italy. They where shocked.

"What are that humans-world channels doing here?" Kukulkan shouted.

"Do you don't know it? We know your world since hours and our world wants to know what you want to do to help the people in the disaster-area!" the reporter said and everybody looked on the concil.

The whole concil was shocked. They where live in the humans-world television. And they had to talk to the humans. What should they say? They had no clue: They had to get in contact with the humans. The dragons in the hall, especially the young, got angry faces! They had friends and thier live in the humans-world. If thier contrys would be in danger they would wish, that the concil helps also the humans in thier contrys. Concilour Kulde looked into the camera, take a breath and start to talk...

Jake wished that there was a running TV anywhere... so that he could find out what really happend. But for the moment they didn't know what time it was, or how much people died or when this nightmare will end. Jake walked above the roof of the building and looked around. Everywhere was fire in high buildings, crashed cars on the streets and everywhere paniclly people, marauders and a congested police.

"Spud, if it's after midnight... we have the 11th September right?" Jake asked his friend.

"Yes, dejavu!" Spud answered and they all remembered. Jake was afraid. What if his family was dead? Or in danger? He was never so afraid since the 11th September 2001.

His father worked for a other company at that time. He worked in one of the towers of the World Trade Center when the first plane crashed into the other tower. Jonathan was so shocked that he leaved his office immediatelly. Jake and his familly waited the whole day... but he didn't came home. But finally he arrived at the late evening, after he walked threw the whole city, full with ash, grit and a few scratches. But alive.

When Jake looked on the burning city, the memory of this day came back. And now he was in the same situation: a terrible disaster happend, and he didn't know how his family was. His home was destroyed. And they could be anywhere.

"Jake, I'm sure they are in the magical-world! And they are safe and healthy!" Trixie said.

"Thank you!" Jake said and transformed. Ready to fly to the meeting point. "Let's catch 'Pandarus'!"

"Jakey, are you really sure? We could all see how Pandarus fall into that valley. He had almost no powers at that time, he couldn't survive that!" Trixie said. "Jake that's..."

"Trix..." Jake interrupt her. "...don't say, that it is impossible. We thaught the same in January, remember. And than almost 200 humans died. It can just be Pandarus. I mean he kidnapped Frederick! How much people you know like to threat Frederick?" Jake asked.

"I would say, Pandarus and Brad!" Spud said. "But Pandarus, is dead (maybe) and Brad's memory is deleted since that what happend in your grandfathers shop. He can't know that Frederick is a werewolf since that day!"

Jake remembered. Brad burglarized into his grandfathers shop and threatened them with a gun. After he provoke Frederick, who was a werewolf for just a hour or more and had not very good control above himself, he transformed and attacked Brad who got hardly injured. But they delete his memory and didn't heared something from him after that day. In school they just heared above that that his father was prisioned and that Brad and his mother moved away. It was the last time Jake or his friends or Frederick saw Brad.

"But what will Brad have from this all? But we had to get his father out of the prison, so I think Brad is definetelly involted!" Jake said. "But where he could get all this informations above Frederick's living place or the funds to kidnap him in Europe or trigger this chaos... Jake was confused. He land on a smaller building closer to Ground Zero and tryed to open the chest.

"Jake, what do you doing?" Trixie asked when Jake breathed fire against the look to melt it.

"If Pandarus have to do something with that I can imagine what he wants!" Jake said and still tryed to open the chest but nothing worked. When he smashed with his dragon-tail against the chest it also didn't help. Jake had now just a hard pain in his tail. "Owch! That stupid chest!" Jake cursed.

"Jake, we could look inside. That's just gold and jewells. If Pandarus want's the can of Pandorra he had used another way." Trixie said and Jake calmed down.

"Yes, you're right! Sorry!" Jake said and all three continued thier way to the meeting point.

Still at Munic Airport, Frederick's parents called with his friends in Sarajevo. They had contact with the magical-world but not with Jake. And the message that Frederick is missing was airing worldwide in the magical-news. At the same time, the both worried people watched the news above the global happenings. Worldwide, the whole air-traffic was stopped. Nuclear power plants where switched off to prevent further explosions. And all over the planet magical-creatures walked threw the humans-world and scared people unintentionally.

"Honey, I have the strange feeling that something more terrible will happen." Mrs. Buttersleeves said and looked outside on the airfield.

In Germany it was morning now. The airport was overfilled with people because all planes had to land. The people where afraid that something like in the United States could happen here too. And they where stranded here.

During they talked above thier next steps they heared a announcement: Passengers Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves booked for Los Angeles, please come to the information desk in Terminal 1.

The Buttersleeves where surprised. "What... did they finally found a seat for us!" they said at the same time and walked threw the Terminal. When they arrived the information desk a woman who seemed to know them winked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves?" she asked and both agreed. "Good... follow me, but unobtrusively." she said and winked so that both cold see that they can trust her. They followed her to a quiet place where she knocked on a hide door. Than they entered a hide area for the magical-world. The woman, who was a witch, start to expain them: "Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves, I have a good and a bad message for you. The bad message is that someone tryed to expose your son as a monster!"

"What!" both shouted and looked on a TV in the background.

The woman pressed play and a recording of a german news-programme appeared. "This is around a half hour old! I translate for you: A few minutes ago, the police in Dallas, Texas catched a boy from New York,... who wanted to publish... a forged photo of a werewolf... on the faked photo the werewolf called Frederick Buttersleeves, attack children on a playground... for now the 16-years-old boy don't want to tell... who was his instructor... or why he wanted to destroy the image of this creatures..." the woman translated and stoped the tape.

"O my gosh! My son is exposed!" Mrs. Buttersleeves said and became senseless. Her husband was shocked.

"Honey, honey... wake up!"

The witch snaped with her fingers in front of her face and Mrs. Buttersleeves woke up again. "What happend?"

"But I also have some good news! The boy was somewhere in the state New York and that means your son have to be somewhere in this area. And we could send you with a magical-plane to Atlanta, but this plane will start in Hannover. And you have to arrive there yourself. We can't bring you there." she said.

"Yes, really! Does the dragon know where he is?" they asked.

"No, I think no! I don't hear very much about that what's going on in the magical-world now! But I'm sure he will find out. You should go now! That what you saw in the TV was airing a half hour ago. In a few minutes the police will find you here and think that you are also werewolfs and arrest you. And remember, Hannover Airport, magical-world. You will find it in...

Jake had a strange feeling when he land on Ground Zero. The construction side was empty. Nobody was there, instead of them. Far away, they could hear a building collapsing. And than it was totally quiet. So quiet that they thaught, they were alone in the city. Jake hold the chest in his hands and thinked about it. Just gold and jewels. But he still had this feeling...

Just a few electronical things and a few cars in the city worked in this moment. But maybe a few seconds later all lights in the city switched on again. The area was bright lighted and now they could see that they where not alone.

All over the Blackout-Zone the lights and other electricity run again. Cars and trucks worked again and the people start to cheer.

In the light of a floodlight, Jake could see 3 dark persons... all with covered faces and one of them in a wheelchair.

Jake had the feeling that Pandarus was the one in the wheelchair and that Brad was one of the both others, but who was the third? Jake and his friends walked closer to the three people but the one in the wheelchair lift his hand and signaled stop. Than he pointed with his finger to the ground and winked.

Jake knowed that that should mean, place the chest on this place and walk back a few metres and stay there...

Jake looked on the person in the wheelchair and got a strange mind: This is not Pandarus?

_**End of Chapter 7**_

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

All over the blackout-zone the situation became better. The people calmed down and the police and the fire-brigade could work again. Frederick, Jacob and his parents where alone now in the little town. After all lights switched on again, the warning siren also switched on and confirmed what Jacob's mother told them. It began to rain and all start to run away. They knowed the rain was contaminated.

Frederick smashed against a door and burglarized into a evacuvated house. They where safe from the rain but they had to find a way to contact the others. The phone worked and Jacob's parents called with their other children who where safe in magical-world. When she start to call Jake's cell phone, Frederick got a strange feeling.

The boy who let him free. He couldn't smell him because the silver weaked him. But when he ran back... he could smell a little bit of him. He knowed him. He was one of his former classmates... than he remembered who it was...

Jake and his friends still stood on Grond Zero and looked on the three other persons. Jake still had the strange feeling that it was not Pandarus, but another person he didn't like. But Jake had no other choise, he placed the chest on the ground and than they walked a few metres away. Jake could hear that his cell-phone rang. But he didn't took the call. He just looked on the three persons who winked and showed that they should walk more away.

Jake and his friends looked around. The energy was back, and all cars and other things worked again... was it that guy in the wheelchair when he saw them arriving. Or was it just random that all switched on again. Jake could hear his cell-phone rang again. Carefully he took it and looked on the display. He could see the number but no name. During he still looked on the three dark persons who walked to the chest he took the call, in the hope that it was his family.

"Yo! Who is there?" Jake said quiet.

"Hello... Dragon Boy... this is the mother of you know! From Pennsylvania! Listen your half-bosnian friend is here! He is safe!" a woman said and Jake regocnized her. Jacob's mother!

"Really, finally some good news!" Jake said and wanted to hang off but than he listened further.

"Listen... your friend told me that he escaped because one of this guys who kidnapped him let him free. And he said that it was one of your classmates."

"What!" Jake said louder and the three dark persons lift thier heads to look at Jake. The finally opened the chest and the person in the wheelchair looked for something inside it.

"And he also said... or mind... howsoever you call it when... aww... forget it... he said, that he think that BM is the big-boss!"

"BM? May you talk more understandable!" Jake said confused.

"No, oh my gosh... we are afraid that someone can hear this call... I mean... now! Because your world is... exposed." she said and Jake was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. "Hello, are you listen? I've said that your world is..."

Jake was shocked. It was unbelivable. They where afraid that thier world will be exposed for hours. And now he had to hear that it already happend.

At the same time, all over the world, meteorologists could see that the wind changed and the radioactive rain was now on the way to New York City. At the same time they activated the warning sirens on the whole East-Coast.

Jake and his friends where shocked when they heared the warining-siren above the city. Jake had a terrible feeling... the siren was because the magical-world... the humans where afraid... Jake looked on the person in the wheelchair who hold a big red jewel in his right hand and laughed. Jake lost now the control above himself. He was so angry that he took Trixie and Spud, transformed and start to attack them.

"YOU!" Jake shouted angrilly.

But before Jake arrived the person in the wheelchair it shouted: "STOP!" and lift his hands. Jake could feel that he stooped in the air and couldn't move. Also Trixie and Spud couldn't move. Like statues they hung in the air and where shocked, because they knowed that voice. Now they knowed, who was the person in the wheelchair: Brad!

"Are you surprised?" Brad said with a evil voice after he pull out the cap and his mask. "Yes, you are surprised! I'm also surprised, because I thaugt you where light-red, but you are dark-red..."

"BRAD?" Jake and his friends said shocked. "How did you..."

"What? How did I freeze you in the air... that was very easy with that little thing!" Brad said and presented them a reparied wand. Jake could see that it was Pandarus' old wand. "And with that thing!" Brad said and presented them the red jewel. "And now I will find that what that old idiot never arrived with the help of that red little thing."

Jake and his still shocked friends looked how Brad hold the jewel up in the air and read something from a book. A few seconds later, Brad stood up and could walk again. "Awww... what for a great feeling! Can you imagine how terrible my life became after you send my father to prison? Of course not! We lost everything. The police found out that the most of our things where bought by money, my father 'extorted'. My mom and me we lost almost everything. We had to leave our house and move to that old, and dilapidated apartment. And than, three months after we had to move in there, it happend! I fall down a stair in this house, after that accident I was bind on that stupid wheelchair. But that accident had never happend if you and your stupid little werewolf friend..." Brad talked further during he could see that one of the both other guys start to sweat very hard.

"And because that you did that all?" Jake asked.

"Well, if I didn't spy you out... I've had never found out your secret. And than I investigated a little bit. Before my accident, I traveled to the place where that wizard died. Oh yes, he is really dead... and than I took his wand. Than I read some of his notes and his books..."

"What? You can read?" Spud said and everybody had to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Brad shouted and lift the wand. Jake and his friends lost thier voices. "Well, than I found out that he looked for something called the Can of Pandorra. And than I found out how I can find it. With the help of that little thing!" Brad explained and hold another jewel from the chest in his hand. "But than my accident happend and I couldn't work further, so I called a little bit with our classmates and I got help."

Jake looked on the both dark persons and the also pull out thier masks. The both other guys where Brad's best friends. One of them looked astonished on Jake and said: "O my gosh, Rotwood said the truth!" But the other one didn't said anything and sweat futher. Jake saw that he was afraid because someting. But not because Jake.

"Than I found out that this jewel can give magical-powers to that guy who touch it. Than we found Pandarus old hideouts and than I need a way to keep 'you' under control!"

"Frederick and the blackout!" Jake said.

"Yes, but first I need a way to bring you out of the city. And than I found out that Frederick is a gigantic talking dog..." Brad said and all could hear a angry bark.

Jake forgot to hang off and on the other side of the line Frederick, Jacob and his parents could hear everything. Frederick was really angry now. And barked angrilly.

"...wow, Hello Freddy..." Brad said, took the cell phone which layed on the ground and smilled. "You thaught you can hide in East-Europe from me but I found you. I followed you before you move away, and than I saw your little friend. And that was the plan. If Jake knows you, he have to know this other dog..." Brad told and another werewolf barked. "... than I wrote that massage and he had to call who... the american-dragon, the protector of the magical-world republics of New York, Tennessee and California!" Brad said and presented a two years old magical-week magazine he found in one of Pandarus' hideouts.

"And you knowed that I will go there to help him!" Jake said angrilly.

"Yes, I'm not so stupid how you think. I mean... wait what does Freddy does in the near of the other one... he was alone in his prison and... You!" Brad said and pointed on one of his friends. "WHY IS HE FREE? TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he shouted and a white flash hit the head of the boy.

"I've let him free, because I found out that you lied on me and told me that my parents are safe. BUT YOU KILLED THEM!" the boy shouted and lift a picture of his parents, they where in one of the planes which crashed. On the way to Honolulu! And you told me that Frederick is a dangerous monster, I found 'Pandarus' Books and Notes' and found out that he and other of this creatures are not dangerous."

"AND BECAUSE THAT YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Brad shouted and became really angrilly. With a wink of the wand, Brad smashed the unarmed boy against a wall a few metres away. Jake was shocked. After he he saw the hardly injured boy, he thaugt he couldn't survive that.

"Oh my gosh!" the other one shouted. "They where right! You are a monster, Brad!"

"Quiet!" Brad shouted and smashed him against the wall to. Both boys layed senceless, or maybe dead, on the ground. "Traitors!"

"What did you did?" Jake wanted to say but he had no voice.

"And now back to me! Well and with this little thing here, I will do that what that stupid old idiot never arrived." Brad said, laughed and hold the blue jewel up in the air. A flash appeared out of it and hit the ground near one of the construction sides. Jake could see that someone came out of the big hole and was shocked, it was the Can of Pandorra! "Your world thaugt, that it can hide it under a building!"

Jake couldn't belive it. He delivered Brad a jewel, with found the Can of Pandorra. But what does Brad want's with it. He was a human, and he used magic from a jewel. He had no own powers.

The can land in Brad's hands and he laughed! Than he took a piece of paper and looked on Spud.

"That are your words,... Arthur!" Brad said and start to open the can.

Jake wanted to stop him, but could still not move. On the other side of the line, Frederick heared everything and knowed what will happen.

A bright light blend the whole city when Brad opened the can. All over the people where shocked when they saw the bright flashes above Downtown. Just less of them knowed above the magical-world for now and hoped that it meaned something good. But at this moment Brad hold his hands into the open can and a bright second flash appeared during Brad's scream was hearable above the whole city. A few seconds later, it was over. Jake was still blend from the light, but could see that Brad was staning above the can. His hair became as white as snow and he was taller.

"No!" Jake thaught. "NOOOO..." he shouted and found out that his voice came back.

Trixe and Spud could also talk again.

"WOW! That feels so good!" Brad shouted. "And now I will get my father, and we go to show the world your world, Hahahahaha..." Brad said and pointed with the wand on a place on the ground.

A flash hit the ground and the dead body of Officer Morton appeared with the rope around his neck. Brad start to scream and run to his father. But he was dead... for hours. Jake saw how a tear appeared in Brad's eye and than how he became angry. "You!... You killed my father!" Brad shouted and smashed with magical-help all three against the same wall like the others. Thew the cell phone he could hear barks, so he send a spell threw the phone and all four appeared above the cell phone.

Frederick was shocked when he saw Brad with magical-powers. Jacob's dad wanted to shoot, but with a fingersnap of Brad the gun became a toy. All four where smashed against the wall to and layed with Jake, Trixie, Spud and the both other boys on the ground.

"You will pay for the dead of my father!" Brad shouted and send a bright green magical-flash to them.

A second later they all disappeared. Just a big black stain left there.

Brad start to smile: "Bye bye..."

_**End of Chapter 8**_

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Jake opened his eyes and saw that he was under a free sky. It was bright day and it was very hot. He looked around and saw that his friends, Jacob and his parents and Brad's friends where also here. They all stood in a big empty desert.

"What happend? Where are we?" Brad's friend, who let Frederick free, asked shocked.

"I don't know!" Jake said and looked around.

There was nothing what could tell them where they are. Just sand and rocks. Jake took his cell-phone, but there was no signal. Frederick and Jacob transformed back, because there was no moon and stood with all others there.

"Oh my gosh, my biggest nightmare became true!" Frederick said.

Than Jake remembered what happend: Brad got the powers of the can of Pandorra. That was terrible, he had no clue what Brad will do with it. But one thing he knowed now was that the magical-world was exposed. But how? Than he looked on Brad's friends who sat on the sandy ground and gaze on Frederick.

"I can't believe it! You are a..." one of them said but Frederick hold his mouth.

"If you tell me dog, you will regret it!" Frederick said angrilly and than hold his hand above the little bloody wound on his stomach.

"You..." Jake start to say and pointed on the both boys. "Why did you do that? Why did you helped him?"

"We had no clue that he will freak out! I swear it! Brad said that you where liable for his bad situation, and that Frederick attacked him in January..." they told and Frederick agreed. "He told us that you where dangerous and we got afraid."

"And because that you trust him?" Jacob's mother said.

"Yes, but than we read that magical-newspapers and magazines he found in the house of that Pandarus. And so we found out that you are not dangerous and that you are help others..."

"And because that you let me free?" Frederick said.

"Yes... when I saw what happend after we used that mashine... O my gosh we killed them all..." the boy cried and fall on his knees. "And than that meltdown!"

"Meltdown?" Jake asked shocked. "What meltdown?"

"In a nuclear-power plant near the city! We saw the news! The wind changed short time before you arrive on Ground Zero. The radioactive-cloud will arrive the city in maybe an hour!"

Jake was shocked. His grandfather told him what happend in Tshernobyl more than 20 years ago. The same happend now near his home. His neigbourhood, all people he knowed and thousands of others will be contaminated. Than he looked on Jacob's parents who where wet from the fallout. And they told him that they where closer to the reactor.

"We have to go back!" Jake said.

"We think there is a way to stop the cloud!" the other boy said and present a piece of paper from his pocket. "We read the manual of that mashine... take this! That will help you to stop the cloud!"

Jake took the paper and read it. "How to suck clouds... that could work!"

Lao Shi ran threw the building back to the office of the president of Magic-New York. He told the president that the electricity came back, but that the cloud was now on the way to the city.

"Than I have no other clue!" the president said.

"What do you mean?" Lao Shi asked.

"The magical-world is exposed since hours right! That means I can talk now to the humans world. The most don't know what happend." he said and presed a button so that a camera appeared. "When I press this button, all TV's, radios and computers in the humans-world, which are in the area of the Magical Republic of New York, will switch on and than I will talk to the humans."

"Are you sure that we should do that?" Lao Shi asked.

"Yes, it's time! In Tennessee and California, the presidents will do the same in a few minutes. The humans shold know what's going on and what they can do to save thier live. And what we will do! Before they think that we did that all ourself. And now please leave my office I have to be alone when I do this."

Lao Shi leaved the office and sat down on a bench in the corridor. For years he said to himself that the most important thing is that the magical-world will keep a secret. It was a big secret. But now everything was out of control. It was the best way to tell the humans the full truth. He looked on the door to the presidents office and could imagine what he said to the humans to calm down them. Than he looked outside to the magnus-bazaar. The place was still full with injured humans and magical-creatures. What will happend next?

A few minutes later, Susan arrived him. She cried and shouted.

"Daughter, what happend?" Lao Shi asked shocked.

"... I... It's J..Jake... a eye-witness said he saw him and his friends on Ground Zero. There they where attacked by a blonde wizard and they and a group of other people disappeared... they think ... he is dead..!" Susan told and collapsed.

Lao Shi was shocked. Jake and dead. That couldn't be possible. But than he could also feel his own sadness. He felt guilty. But he had the strong wish, that Jake was alive and that he will find a way out of this disaster. Lao Shi closed his eyes and start to meditate. He hoped, that Jake will feel him and will find out where he is. There he stood with his crying dauther in his arms for minutes. And than he could feel him...

During Jake talked with the others about thier plans he stopped talking. He felt something. Like someone observe him from far.

"Jake what's with you?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know but I think gramps tries to contact me!" Jake said.

The others were confused. "Why do you think that?" Frederick asked.

"I have the strange feeling that he tries to tell me something, to arrive me." Jake said.

The still meditating Lao Shi could see Jake now, standing in the desert with all the others.

"Susan, he is alive! I can see him!" the old man said to his dauther who calmed down. Than he looked on a big map of the world on the wall and knowed: Jake was in the Sahara...

In the humans-world the fallout hit more and more people who hadn't any clue above the disaster. Although the warning sirens in more and more towns and citys start to jell, nobody knowed what happend. They had just one chance: That someone switch of the mashine, which triggered this disaster, so that the radioactive cloud can't contaminate more places and make them uninhabitable.

Jonathan Long walked threw the streets of his 'humans-world' neigbourhood on the way to his house, to get some important things. But when he arrived he just found a big smoky heap of debris.

"Oh no! Our home!" he said when he looked on the leftovers of the house where he lived with his family for more than 15 years. All houses in this part of the neigbourhood where destroyed or hardly damaged. During Jonathan searched the debris for something what survived he saw a bright white flash on the sky. Something happend. Than he looked around and saw a blonde boy standing in the middle of the street after a few seconds he shoot two another big flashes out of his hands. A car explode, people ran away.

Jonathan was shocked. He knowed that boy. It was Brad. "Mr. Long!" Brad shouted. "You come with me!"

Jonathan hide behind a wall and became quiet, how was that possible. That boy has magical-powers. From where? And from who? Carefully he took his mobile from his pocket and called his father-in-law.

"Dauther's husband, not now!" the old man said annoyed.

"But it's important. That classmate of Jake is here. That one with the prisoned father. The blonde, evil one. And he has magical-powers..."

"WHAT?" Lao Shi shouted threw the phone.

"Shhh... Not so loud he is one the hunt for me!" Jonathan said quiet and looked up carefully. Brad was in front of thier former house now.

"Okay, dauther's husband, stay where you are. I and Haley are on the way."

"Well, but be careful. That boy is evil!" Jonathan said and carefully gazed on Brad who made a hole into the street to look into the basement...

Jake and the others finally saw a dragon flying high above them. Jake could see that he or she came closer to them and finally land on one of the big rocks near them. Brad's friends where astonished above that what they saw. Jake ran to the other dragon and was relieved. The dragon transformed back and Jake recocnized him. He met him earlier on Draco's Island. It was the dragon of Somalia.

"American-Dragon!" he said with a strange accent. "Your grandfather called and told that he found you by meditation here in the desert. Are you thirsty?" the other dragon asked and hold two bottles with water in his hands.

The others where relieved: water! All where thirsty and need urgent water.

"Where are we excactly?" Spud asked.

"You are here... 150 miles west of Moghadishu, Somalia!"

"SOMALIA!" all shouted. "Brad send us to the other end of the world, but we have to go back. In maybe a hour or less, the city I was born and grown will be contaminated." Jake told and fall on his knees. "Please help us! We have to go back! As fast as possible."

"Calm down! The magical-portal is a mile from here, but it's a portal to New Jersey."

"Jersey! That whould be okay." Trixie said and all agreed.

So Jake took his friends, Jacob as werewolf his parents, and Frederick Brad's friends and they all followed the Somalian-Dragon to the portal, which will send them back home. And they had to hurry, Brad was still free...

Frederick's parents finally arrived the plane which stood on the magical-areas of Hannover Airport. They ran upstairs into the plane and where shocked when they ran into the arms of two German soldiers.

"Awww... Oh no please. This plane have to start!" Mrs. Buttersleeves cried.

"You have to be the Buttersleeves right?" one of the soldiers said and Frederick's parents where confused.

"Calm down Mr. and Mrs. Buttersleeves," the ogre captain said when he came out of the cockpit. "The german Bundeswehr is helping us and some other armys, although they are afraid of us. 40 soldiers, from Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Denmark, Poland and other contries, who have less fear from us, fly with us. The humans-world is very cooperative!" he told before he walked back into the cockpit.

The Buttersleeves walked threw the cabin of the plane which was filled with soldiers from all over Europe. The empty seats where filled with boxes full of magical-medicine, and other important stuff. They sat down and the plane start it's journey to America. When the plane rise up into the sky, both think about that what happend. What will happen now!

Jake and the others followed the Somalian-Dragon threw the desert. Brad's friends told them everything they knowed. And all they knowed above the exposure of the magical-world.

"I can't believe it! I dreamed so often about it! And now it happens!" Jake said.

"May you think later about it!" Jacob's father said. "Our hometown is under the cloud. Our other children are in the blackout-zone and our oldest son is in the hospital with a knife-wound... first stop this crazy boy and his cloud and than think about that that your world is exposed. We are also shocked above that but that's not the right time!"

"Yes, your right! Sorry, Mr... however your family-name was..." Jake said before they arrived a circle of rocks around a much larger one.

"Here is it! Just jump on the middle rock. Good luck!" the other dragon said and fly away. "I will call your grandfather."

"And now?" Spud asked.

"Let's test it!" Frederick said, get Brad's both friends and threw them trew the air to the rock. Both shouting boys disappeared in the big rock.

Jake was astonished. "Frederick! You become more and more self-confident! I like that!" Jake said and Frederick became a little bit red.

"Okay, let's go!" Jake said.

Each one hold the hand of someone other and together, all seven jumped back into thier contry...

_**End of chapter 9**_

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Jake hit something when he and the others arrived at the other side. He land on a parked car. When he looked around he was relieved. They where in Newark now and could now stop that cloud.

"Wait! Jake what do you think? Brad or the cloud?" Spud asked. "Both are very dangerous!"

Jake knowed what he mean. Brad was very dangerous and could destroy something. But the cloud was also dangerous and could destroy the whole East-Coast.

In the studio, the wheatherman explained the situation.

"...the cloud, which contaminated big parts of Orange, Sussex, Sulivan and Pike County comes with it's dangerous rain, closer and closer to New York City and Jersey. If you live in this area, don't leave your house, close all windows and doors..."

Jonathan still hide behind the wall. He could see that he was in thier former kitchen and saw a knife on the ground. Carefully he took the knife, ready for fight. When he looked up he saw that Brad was now searching the other side of the street. Should he risk it and run away? Or will Brad see him? And what does he want from him?

Far away, he could hear sirens from police and fire-brigade. And he saw lights in undamaged buildings far away. That meaned that the main part of the disaster was over. But what will happen now with him?

Than he could feel it! Something hit his stomach and he smashed to ground. The knife slipped above the ground and was now laying 2 metres away. Jonathan gazed up and saw Brad. White flashes came out of his fingers and Brad had a evil smile in his face.

"What do you want from me?" Jonathan asked shoked during Brad lift him up into the air.

"From you... I want nothing! But from your son, I want justice for my father!" Brad said evil and around Jonathan's neck appeared a rope.

Brad wanted to kill Jonathan on the same way, like his father died. Jonathan thaught: this is the end! He couldn't breath, he couldn't shout for help, and than he could feel how he became senceless slowly. But just a second later a huge fire appeared and burned the rope above Jonathans head. It tore and Jonathan fall 3 meters down on the hard ground. It was painfull, but he could breath again. Over him he could see that Haley and Lao Shi arrived...

Brad was confused when he saw the two dragons next to him.

"Stay away from my daddy!" Haley shouted and breathed fire against Brad who blocked it with a forcefield. Than he smashed the two dragons against a other house and attacked them...

Miles away, Jake could see the whitel shine above Manhattan. He was shocked. And he was sure, that was Brad. He took Trixie and Spud and raced up into the sky.

"Hide somewhere!" He shouted to the two werewolfs and two humans on the parking lot where they land and start to fly as fast as possible to the orgin of the white shine.

Jake flew above the river and the burning Downtown before he could see that the shine came from his neigbourhood. When they came closer they saw that it was Jake's house. Trixie looked for something in her pockets and Spud hold his eyes because the light was too bright.

"BRAD! STOP!" Jake shouted as loud as possible.

All over the people start to hide in thier houses. After they saw the statements from the magical-gouverments they where afraid from the fallout. People who got into contact with the radioactive rain where banned out from houses and buildings. Magical Creatures who walked threw the humans-world did everything to help, but it was useless.

Frederick, Jacob and his parents where standing in this big empty city. They where lost. And they just could wait for the deadly rain. Jacob's father coughed. A little bit later his mother. Jacob, who was a wolf again, looked worried on his parents. They stood in the rain... they where sick. Frederick, who also was a wolf again, looked around. It had to be 4 or 5 am now. It will need a hour or more before they transform back. And Brad's friends also disappeared. They had to run away after they land here.

When Frederick saw Jacob's sick parents he knowed that they need help. He walked closer to Jacob and tried to say something, but he couldn't. The both werewolfs couldn't communicate. Than Frederick lift his paw and scratched the adress of the electronic shop into a parked car.

"Do... you want that we go there?" Jacob's mother asked.

Frederick agreed and scrached the words: 'I have to help J' into the car-door before he ran away. Frederick knowed what he can do! He remembered the place where Brad opened the can of Pandora. When Frederick jumped into the Hudson-River and swim to New York he could still see Jake flying above the Downtown before he start to sink to look on the white shine. During Frederick swimmed he imagined what will happen now...

Jake came closer and closer to Brad who fight with Haley and Lao Shi. His father was laying betweed the debris of thier house and didn't moved. Angrilly, Jake smashed Brad from back with his tail against a street-latern. For a short moment it seemed like he is uncouncious. But than he stood up and start to attack Jake and his sister again. Trixie jumped down from Jake's back to look for the injured Jonathan. Spud found a little mirrow in his pocket and could send one of the flashes back to Brad who shouted angrilly.

"Brad, I din't kill your father..." Jake shouted during Brad attacked him further, "...it was a suicide!"

"Don't tell me that fairytale!" Brad shouted and hit Jake's head.

Jake and Spud fall down to the ground and fall into the big hole, Brad made to look into the basement. Spud stand up to help Jake, but Jake was sleeping! Some police-cars appeared in the street. Brad saw that they came because the bright flashes here. When some police-officers came out of the cars and threatened him with thier guns, he just laughed.

"Do you really think that you can stop me!" he said and with a wink all police-officers where smashed to the ground.

Lao Shi and Haley who saw everything where shocked. Lao Shi couldn't believe it. The powers of Pandorra, in the hands of a crazy human. But that was it. The old man knowed, Brad has this powers, but he is still a human. With all his human-weaknesses. But what could they do now. Than he remembered something what he heared above the can: If the can is opened and the person who got the powers from it is a human, the can is also able to suck the powers back. All they need was a little wound in Brad's body where the powers can come threw.

Than, he could see him. Frederick, with the open Can of Pandorra in his mouth, was running along the street coming closer and closer to them. Brad didn't saw Frederick, he just attacked the defenceless police-man. Jake woke up slowly and saw that his grandfather wanted to tell him something. Jake couldn't hear him, it sound and looked like, scratch him, or injur him... but who?

Than he came out of the big hole and looked how Brad tortured the former colleauges of his father. Jake was so shocked that he jump out and pushed Brad down to ground. Maybe in affect, Jake scratched with his claws above Brad's back and a few seconds later the scratches start to shine white. Jake was shocked, did he something wrong or something what he hadn't had to do. But than he saw the bright white fog comming out from the scratches and slowly moving to the open Can of Pandora, which layed just a few steps away.

Frederick who stood above the can was grawling satisfied. Jake was also happy and pet above Frederick's back.

"Hey, good job!" Jake said to Frederick who slowly transformed back after the first sunlight appeared.

Jake also transformed back. It was morning now. The morning after. The police-men next to them start to applaude. 'Long life the American-Dragon' the jelled. Jake was surprised that they knowed him, but he was happy. It was over... they thaught. But than the warning siren switched on.

"Oh no, the cloud!" Frederick said. "How much time passed!"

"Too much!" Jake said and ran to Trixie and Spud.

Trixie came out of the ruin and looked worried. "Jake your father needs a real doctor he is harldy injured." she said.

Jake turned to the group of police-men and shouted: "CALL AN AMBULANCE, THERE IS AN INJURED MAN IN THE HOUSE!" maybe a second later three or four ambulance-cars arrived on thier place.

Jake ran back to Brad. After the last part of Pandora's powers got back in the little box it closed itself. Jake took it and give it Frederick.

"Keep and eye on it and on Brad! We have to stop that cloud." Jake said, transformed and flew to Trixie and Spud to collect them and fly away.

The surprised paramedics lift thier hands and pointed on the dragon who flew away with two teenagers. But than they remembered what they saw in the TV after they switched on themselfs. All start to shout: go, go, go...

Frederick looked down to Brad who was laying with wide open eyes on the street. He didn't moved, or breathed. Frederick was shocked when he saw that this boy was dead. He gone closer to the dead boy and closed his eyes. After all that years of terror Brad made against him, nevertheless he felt something like sorrow...

Jake flew as fast as possible. He was just a few metres above the roofs and arrived the Hudson when Trixie found a pair of sunglasses in one of thier bags.

"Jake, I think I found something!" she said and hold the glasses in front of her eyes. "Oh... my gosh... look at that!"

Trixie hold the sunglasses in front of Jake's eyes and Jake could see the cloud's in other colours, the normal ones had a light blue colour. But the radioactive one was yellow-green and Jake could see with the sunglasses, the radioactivity droping with the rain to ground.

"What do you think how much time we have?" Spud asked.

"Not very much!" Jake said. "Trixie, take your mobile and call my grandfather and ask him for the place where that mashine is."

Trixie took the mobile and did what Jake said. Spud read the piece of paper from Brad's friends and than looked on the cloud. "I don't want to know how many people will become sick!" he said.

Jake flew further. One little town after the other appeared under them and disappeared behind them. The sun start to rise higher and higher. On the display of the cell-phone, Trixie could see that it was almost 6 am now. Just 8 hours passed since the beginn of the blackout. All over they saw working fire-fighters, ambulances and long queues in front of bunkers and hospitals.

And than they flew directly in it: into the rain. Jake knowed that magical-creatures like him where resistant against the radioactivity. But Trixie and Spud? They weared thier uniforms but are they really safe? Jake just stared on the ground. The gouverment will have to evacuvate the whole area. But maybe they can prevent now that they have to evacuvate the whole coast! The mashine was on the border between the states New York, New Jersey and Pennsylvania... just a few miles and they arrive it. But they had to hurry... or they will have millions of more victims!

_**End of Chapter 10**_

That's the second last chapter! Don't miss the big final! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Final**_

Jake looked around, but he didn't found it. The mashine was near but he couldn't see it. Threw the phone, LaoShi explained, that it was hide in a little barn directly on the border of the three states.

Worldwide, the people could see the satelite-pictures of the radioactive cloud, which was just a few miles away of New York. The magical-gouverments of thier contrys explained them the situation and they knowed what will happen. Or should happen!

In the plane, Frederick's parents and the soldiers looked also worried into the news. The Buttersleeves had friends and family in New York. And they knowed many people there. They couldn't imagine what will happen if the rain contaminates the city and all the people there. Mrs. Buttersleeves hold her husbands hand and cryed...

Frederick was sitting with Jonathan in a ambulance-truck and they drove very fast above the streets. The paramedics where afraid of Frederick who hold the closed can of Pandorra in his hand. With the other hand he hold Jonathan's one. Jonathan couldn't feel his legs. Frederick said him, that all will become good.

Jake could finally see it. A little wooden barn. In the woods... Jake start to sink. It heavilly rained. Trixie and Spud breathed as less as possible. But both where proctected under thier uniforms. Jake opened the big heavy door of the barn and could see it. The mashine...

All over New York city, the sirens warned the people. The population was in panic. The rain was deadly.

"I saw something simular in a Russian disaster-movie!" a man told to someone other during they ran into a subway-station.

"And how it end?" the other one asked.

"Not good!"

Jake and his friends stood in front of the big mashine with all his switches and lights. They read the manual and they knowed that they had just one try. If they aren't sucessfull they will have to wait two hours before they can try again because the mashine have to reload. But they hadn't two hours. They had two minutes... maybe less. More than 10 million people where in danger...

"Okay, what we have to do?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Trixie said and read the paper. "...that switch and that button... well and now we just have to wait for that moment, the mashine beeps and than we just can hope that we hit the right cloud." Trixie explained.

Spud looked outside to the sky. Everywhere clouds. The sky was totally coverred. "That won't be difficult!" he said.

"Okay,... O please god... let it work!" Jake said and pressed the big red button in the middle of the board.

A loud noise filled the air and than they saw a bright white sphere going up into the sky. A second later the whole sky start to shine in a bright white. Everywhere across the United States the people could see it... And than it was over. Jake carefully opened his eyes and saw that the rain stopped, and the sky was clear.

"Aww...yeah..." Jake shouted and he and his friends cheered. They looked on the rising sun and where happy. It was over! All over the world the people saw the cloud disappearing from the satelite-pictures and start to cheer.

It was autumm now. 3 months passed since the blackout and the world came back to normality, if that was possible. After the blackout, the shares on the global stock exchanges collapsed. Dollar, Euro and other important currencies lost more than the half of thier worth. And because many buildings like factories or offices where destroyed, thousands of people lost thier jobs and that just in the state New York. And in the middle of this new 'Great Depression' Jake flew with Trixie and Spud above the urban areas of Pennsylvania.

The whole area was abadoned. More than 1 Million people had to leave thier houses and around 3 million still lived in the contaminated area. Everyday the number of cancer-patients growned. Hundreds of thousand people where sick. The magical-world send help to the humans. From all over the world both worlds send help. Couverments made contracts with the magical-world. And although the world was in a difficult situation (because the ecological-crisis) they tried to find a way to live toghether.

Jake and his friends finally arrived the town of Meadowood, where Jacob lived with his family. They land in front of the house and rang the doorbell. It was quiet, the town was under the radioactive rain and uninhabitable for humans, a few magical-creatures moved here but the humans almost all leaved. A young girl opened the door and was happy to see Jake.

"Oh, hi! Jacob is waiting for you! I tell him that you are here!" the girl said and walked back into the house. When she turned, Jake could see a old scar, maybe from a beat.

Jake knowed that Jacob had to beat his whole family after they stood under the rain. And finally they didn't became sick. Jacob arrived on the door with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hi! I'm ready! Is Frederick on the way!" he asked.

"His plane from Bosnia land 2 hours ago!" Jake said. "We will meet him there!"

After Trixie and Spud, who fortunately where healthy, climbed on Jake's back and Jake took Jacob in his arms they start to fly to the power-plant, which was just a few minutes away. From far, Jake could see the big hole in the reactor-building. If the blackout didn't happend the fire-brigade had could prevent a explosion. Jake land on a hill near the power-plant where they meet Frederick, who also had a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hi! I'm also arrived just a minute ago!" he said. "Where is the rest of your familys?"

"We send our parents to a beach-holiday to Draco's Island! To calm down them." Trixie said.

"After they had to hear from the news that we are working with a fire-breathing monster, they where so angrilly... but also very proud." Spud explained further.

Jake looked around and also start to tell: "My parents and my sister a still looking for a new home for us. We can't live further in the humans-world because all over the people know me now and everybody want's to be my friend or my wife, or they want children from me..." Jake said and laughed. "And they are looking for my father. You know he can't walk since that night."

Frederick knowed what Jake meaned. He was escorting Jake's dad to hospital and he was the first who heared that Jonathan was so hardly injured that he will never be able to walk again. Since them, he sat in a wheel-chair.

"Okay, let's go!" Spud said and Jake also took Frederick to fly them directly above the destroyed reactor.

It was the day 100 after the blackout and the explosion of this plant. Around the hole the magical-world made a forcefield for the radioactivity. Under the forcefield the core of the reactor was still burning.

Full of sadness and sorrow... they threw thier flowers down to the ground. To commemorate for all the dead and sick people after this disaster, which destroyed big parts of the country, but also opened the gates for a new and better future for the magical-world and the humans...

_**The End **_

I hope you liked it. This is the last part of the trillogy. And I hope you also enjoyed the both other ones. The events in all three storys are fictional, but are basing on real ones. Please review!


End file.
